


Dalton Academy: Behind the Blazer

by sadiejane35, WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, behind the blazer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collaboration between WarbleretteSammy36 and Sadiejane35. We decided that we needed a Dalton spin off of Glee with a few changes. There will be a few new characters as well as characters we all know and love. We hope you enjoy our vision of what we think Dalton should be and what and who these talented young men are behind those dapper blazers. On with the show we hope you enjoy. <3 ~Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick and Jeff

Chapter One - Jeff and Nick

Jeff Sterling attends Dalton Academy and is part of Dalton’s Glee club the Warblers. He is 16 and shares a dorm room with his best friend Nick Duval. Nick and Jeff do everything together but lately Jeff had noticed that he got a little distracted when Nick was around they would be talking and then all of a sudden he would realize he was staring at Nick’s perfect dark chocolate brown hair or his warm chocolate brown eyes or….. oh crap he was doing it again. He sighed and looked over at the clock and thought ‘is it any wonder I’m awake at 2:30 in the morning? I can’t get this boy out of my head even when I sleep he’s in my dreams. Oh God what am I going to do? He’s my best friend I don’t want to screw that up but I don’t think I can suppress this much longer.’ He looked over at Nick sleeping and smiled he looked so peaceful. He lay back down and pulled his blankets up to his chin it was kinda cold in the room tonight and all he could think about was that he wished he could cuddle with Nick to keep warm. He sighed shaking his head at himself and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. 

*************************************************************************************************

He woke later groaning and smacked his alarm. ‘God I hate that thing ruining my sleep.’ he thought glancing over and saw Nick once again had slept through the alarm. He smiled and got out of bed and went over gently shaking his roommate. “Nicky, Nicky come on time to get up” he said he wasn’t going to lie he got a little bit of a thrill when Nick sleepily looked up at him and   
smiled. 

“Ok Jeffie” he mumbled and rubbed sleep out of his eyes and threw his blankets off. Jeff turned away blushing slightly, Nick had only wore his boxers to bed last night not even a shirt ‘Damn he is gorgeous.’ he thought Jeff however had wore his pajama pants and a tank top he didn’t even come out of the bathroom from a shower in just his towel he always took his clothes in with him. ‘Wait…… maybe that’s my problem maybe I need to let some of those guards down to get Nicky’s attention’ he thought He decided that he was going to do it he made sure that Nick was awake and not going to go back to sleep and then headed in to take his shower only taking a towel with him. “I’m gonna take my shower Nicky” he said then shut the door to the bathroom that was in their room. He took his shower and then stepped out wrapping his towel around him and he took a deep breath he’d never been this undressed in front of Nick before and he really hoped he noticed. He took one more deep breath and then walked out into their room. He walked over to his dresser by his bed and smiled blushing slightly as he heard Nick’s quiet gasp behind him. 

“J-Jeffie I’m….. I’m going to go take my shower now” Nick stuttered out 

“Ok Nicky don’t take too long we don’t want to be late to Class again” Jeff said smiling like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Nick practically ran into the bathroom! Once in there he leaned against the door and sighed ‘He’s trying to kill me that has to be it.’ He thought to himself he swore he choked on air when Jeff walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He never did that! ‘Oh God how am I supposed to pretend I don’t have feelings for my VERY hot best friend if he’s going to walk around our dorm in just a towel?!’ he thought shaking his head at himself and made himself take a cold shower since his roommate has just effectively given him a problem and he couldn’t exactly go to class with an erection! He stepped out of the shower shaking the cold water off himself and dried himself off. Then he had an idea. ‘Two can play at this game Mr. Sterling’ he thought to himself and wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into their room. Now this was normal for Nick but he knew he had caught Jeff looking.

He walked out into the room and started digging through his dresser for boxers, socks and an undershirt. He heard Jeff gasp behind him like he knew Jeff had heard him gasp earlier and smiled as he pulled on his boxers and undershirt he turned around to go to his wardrobe and pull out his uniform when all of a sudden all the lights went out “What happened?” he asked Jeff who he could hardly see since the curtains were closed and it was still a little dark outside being during the winter.

“I don’t know Nicky” he said 

Nick found his way over to the window and pulled the curtain for some light and gasped “Aww shit” he cursed. He heard Jeff make his way over to him.

“What’s wrong Nicky?” Jeff asked as he came up beside Nick then he looked out the window “oh!” he said covering his mouth in what Nick thought was the most adorable way. 

Nick laughed “Yeah oh” he said Their dorm room was on the bottom floor and the bottom of the window was at Nick’s waist so imagine their surprise when they opened the curtains and half the window was covered in snow! “Well I guess we know why the power went out” Nick laughed and picked up his phone when it beeped. He read the text from Wes and smiled “Jeffie, Wes says that classes are canceled until further notice and that with the power being out the Dean has urged us all to dress warmly and cuddle into blankets because the heat is electric. They are working on it but it might be a couple days until anyone can get to us. So I say we bundle up and watch movies today” he said smiling pulling on his Dalton sweatpants and his Batman t-shirt over his undershirt plus his Dalton hoodie. Then he pulled Jeff’s blankets off his bed and piled them on his and put a movie in the portable DVD player his mom had gotten him for his birthday it ran on batteries which they had plenty of thankfully. Nick burrowed under the blankets pulling them around him and opened one side so that Jeff could crawl in with him “Come on Jeffie we might as well share all the blankets and our body heat so we don’t catch cold” he said secretly hoping Jeff would agree with his ploy to get him to cuddle with him even if it’s only as friends.

Jeff was shocked when he went over to the window with Nick and saw the snow outside half way up their window. He laughed and cheered when Nick said no classes until further notice imediately shuking out of his uniform and pulling on his own Dalton sweatpants and a Captain America t-shirt, and his own Dalton hoodie. Then he watched confused as Nick took all Jeff’s blankets and piled them on his bed then crawled in and pulled them around him then he opened one side and asked Jeff to crawl in and basically cuddle with him. He couldn’t even think for a second. He mentally shook himself before he made a fool of himself and then nodded crawling in with Nick and sitting next to him but making sure there was room between them and pulled the blankets around himself too. 

Nick looked over at Jeff and smiled “Jeffie, you don’t have to sit all the way over there come here” he said and wrapped his arm around him and pulling him closer to him Jeff swore he stopped breathing. ‘Ok Jeffrey Sterling get ahold of yourself he’s going to notice if you turn blue because you’re not breathing!’ he told himself then took a deep breath and let Nick pull him right up next to him they sat there watching the movie and Jeff sighed contently it felt so good to sit here with Nick like this. He was so warm and sitting so close to Nick was oddly comforting he noticed himself starting to fall asleep and leaned against Nick’s shoulder he smiled when Nick wrapped his arm around his waist like it was nothing. ‘Ok damn it he’s being way too nice and almost boyfriend like OH MY GOD HE KNOWS!!!’ Jeff thought suddenly starting to internally panic ‘but then…………….. wait if he knows then why is he being so lovey? May-maybe he likes me too? Ok Jeff only one way to find out’ he thought and took a deep breath. “N-nicky?” he asked

“Hmmm?” he asked back and Jeff smiled 

“Umm c-can you look at me please?” Jeff asked sitting up a little bit and facing him.

Nick looked at Jeff with a confused look on his face “What’s up Jeffie?” he asked “A-are we ok d-did I cross the line?” he asked Jeff could see he was a little scared and Jeff smiled.

“N-no I just wanted to ask you if you would maybe, possibly be interested, that is to say if you would….” he knew he was rambling but he just couldn’t stop but Nick put his finger on Jeff’s lips and all of a sudden Jeff couldn’t talk

He looked at Jeff with what Jeff called those warm chocolate eyes and smiled “Jeffie, I would love to be your boyfriend” he said 

Jeff was dumbfounded ‘how did he know that’s what I wanted to ask?’ 

“I-I ummm” he stuttered 

Nick smiled again and said “I’ve seen the looks you give me and I know I give them to you as well” he said smiling “I’ve wanted to ask you for awhile but I wasn’t entirely sure but recently you seem really kinda distracted around me and I think it’s adorable I was actually just thinking on how I was going to ask you when you started to ask me” he said smiling 

Jeff smiled and shook his head “Have I really been that transparent?” he asked smiling

Nick smiled too and nodded “Yeah babe you kinda have” he said Jeff shuddered a little at the pet name it felt so good for Nick to call him that. He looked up when he felt Nick’s hand on his chin tilting it up he smiled at Jeff and slowly closed the distance between them 

Jeff smiled and leaned into him and the next thing he knew he was kissing him it felt so good his lips were so soft and he tasted like cinnamon, vanilla and something that was pure Nick. Jeff smiled when Nick pulled away a little and smiled at him he cuddled close to him. “Thank you Nicky” he said smiling he thought he would burst from happiness. He was happy cuddling with Nick and then he had an idea “Hey Nicky? Can I sleep here with you tonight since we are supposed to stay warm” he asked. 

Nick looked at him and smiled “Admit it Jeffie even if the heat and power wasn’t out you would still ask me that” he said with a chuckle.

Jeff blushed and nodded “Ok you caught me” I said smiling “But can I?” he persisted

Nick smiled at him and laughed “Yes of course you can silly boy” he said kissing Jeff’s nose making him giggle.

Jeff smiled cuddling close to Nick and nuzzling him under the chin making Nick giggle. “I heard that a couple new boys moved in last night after classes, just a couple doors down in 34 that was empty maybe we should go investigate later” Jeff smiled 

Nick smiled “Yeah we should at least introduce our selves to our neighbors since 34 is right next door” he said holding Jeff close to him.

A little bit into the next movie Jeff was so warm and comfortable he didn’t want to move “Nicky, maybe we can wait till tomorrow to introduce ourselves? I’m so warm and comfy I don’t want to leave the blankets if I don’t have to” he said smiling snuggling closer to Nick.

Nick smiled “That’s fine baby that way it will give them a little more time to get settled as well.” he said holding Jeff to him and kissing his head.

Jeff smiled leaning into Nick’s kiss and sighed happily leaning against Nick’s chest as they watched the movie. He leaned up and kissed Nick’s jaw and kissed his way to Nick’s mouth smiling when Nick responded and started kissing him back he gasped a little when Nick lay him down and straddled him kissing him and licking his bottom lip asking for permission which Jeff happily granted. He moaned at the feeling of Nick french kissing him it felt so good. Jeff gasped when Nick ground down on him “OH Nicky!” he moaned

Nick froze “I-I’m sorry Jeffie I didn’t mean to do that” he said

Jeff smiled and shook his head “No it felt really good Nicky. C-can you do it again?” he asked 

Nick smiled and nodded grinding down against Jeff again making both of them moan. “Jeff” he moaned softly.

Jeff moaned as Nick continued to thrust against him and he began doing the same making them both moan more he could feel himself getting really hard “N-nicky SO good” he moaned.

Nick smiled and looked at Jeff “Um Jeffie c-can we try something?” he asked nervously.

Jeff smiled and nodded “What is it Nicky what do you want to try?” he asked

Nick smiled “Can we taste each other at the same time?” he asked

Jeff smiled “You mean as in like 69?” he asked with a shy smile.

Nick nodded “Yes” he said 

Jeff smiled and nodded “Ok Nicky but I don’t really know what I’m doing” he said smiling.

Nick smiled “Jeffie, I don’t know what I’m doing either baby it’s ok” he said turning upside down and then pulled Jeff’s pants and boxers down just enough to free his erection and smiled when he felt Jeff do the same.

Jeff took Nick into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down on him like he had seen done in a the couple porn movies he had been brave enough to watch. He moaned when he felt Nick do the same.

Nick moaned when Jeff moaned and caused vibrations along his cock he pulled off Jeff for a moment “OH JEFFIE!!” he moaned before continuing to pleasure his boyfriend enjoying having Jeff pleasure him at the same time.

After a few minutes they were both feeling heat pool in their bellies “I-I’m not going to last much longer Nick!” Jeff moaned

Nick nodded and moaned “Me e-either baby cum for me” he moaned 

They both sped up what they were doing and came at the same time down each others throats swallowing what the other gave them. When Nick pulled off Jeff he panted “Oh damn Jeffie that was fucking amazing!” 

Jeff chuckled and nodded “Yes it was baby” he said smiling. He pulled Nick up to him and after they both pulled their pants and boxers back up he cuddled into Nick’s chest. 

Nick looked down and Jeff smiling “W-we didn’t go too far too fast did we?” he asked 

Jeff looked up at Nick and smiled “No I’ve wanted to do things like that with you for months baby” he said smiling “I don’t regret it do you?” he asked

Nick shook his head “No I just wanted to make sure you didn’t” he said smiling. 

Jeff shook his head “No baby I wanted to do that but I’m not ready to go farther than that I mean it’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you baby but I’m not ready for that step” he said smiling cuddling into Nick’s chest.

Nick nodded kissing Jeff’s head “I agree completely baby” he said holding Jeff close to him and yawning “sorry love” he said smiling

Jeff smiled and yawned as well “It’s ok do you want to go to bed?” he asked

Nick nodded “Yeah then we can meet our neighbors tomorrow” he said snuggling into the blankets and Jeff who snuggled back. “Night baby” he said kissing Jeff sweetly.

Jeff smiled kissing Nick back “Night” he said laying his head against Nick’s chest and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Kurt and Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new boys move into Dalton and are told they are rooming together. They know absolutely nothing about each other however there are a few sparks that fly as soon as they meet this could be an interesting year.

Chapter 2 - KURT AND SEBASTIAN

Kurt nervously went to the office to talk to the dean. He was excited to be here but at the same time he was sad to be leaving his New Direction friends. Has he walked into the office he saw a tall lanky boy waiting in one of the chairs. Kurt tried not to oggle but found it hard not to. The boy looked at him, his eyes starting at his feet and slowly working his way up. Kurt shifted nervously. He couldn’t remember a time that someone looked at him like that in fact he was pretty sure it never happened Kurt decided to bite the bullet and introduce himself. 

"Hello I am Kurt , I am going to be a new student. Do you attend here has well?" Kurt asked curiously. 

Sebastian looked at him trying to keep the smirk on his face. He had never seen someone so beautiful. He didn’t really know how to respond. His normal snark was always on the surface so he let that show. "Well Princess if you must know I am starting here as well. " he said relaxing back into the chair. Keeping a close eye on the beauty before him. 

Just then the Dean came in. 

"Hello boys, I see you two have meet. I hope that you two will get along well since at the moment we only have the one room available." Dean Ansel said, watching as the boys looked at each other in surprise. 

"Well Dean Ansel I think we can make it work. I want to thank you for this chance. I hope I wont disappoint you and the alum by giving me this wonderful opportunity. " Kurt said softly. 

Sebastian got up and shook the Dean's hand."I am sure we will figure out a good way to room together. It is a pleasure to be a part of this fine institute." 

Dean Ansel smiled and handed the packets to the boys along with the room key. "Welcome to Dalton boys hope you have a good academic career here." 

Sebastian smiled walking out of the office with Kurt “So beautiful where’s our room?” he asked with a smirk.

"I.....I don’t know your guess is as good as mine. Never been here myself." Kurt said with a slight blush. Hurrying ahead of the gorgeous boy.

Sebastian smirked again “What’s the number?” he asked as they walked down the hall he noticed that the rooms had numbers by the door he was totally enjoying the view of the boy’s ass in front of him. 

Kurt looked down at the paper "Looks like its ummm 34 " he said softly 

Sebastian smiled watching the numbers on the wall “Right here Princess” he said catching Kurt’s arm as he went to walk past the door. 

Kurt startled when Sebastian grabbed him. "Oh ok. " he mumbled before looking in the envolope to find the key. Once he found it he opened the door. "Well which side would you like?" Kurt asked softly looking around the room in surprise. He didnt realize they would have such a big,nice room."

Sebastian smiled “I’m not picky would you rather have the side with the window or no?” he asked trying to be nice and not be a complete ass he really thought this boy was so sexy so he didn’t want him to completely despise him.

"If thats alright I would like that side,but only if you sure. " Kurt said softly watching Sebastian closely. 

Sebastian shrugged “Like I said I’m not picky” he said with a smile a real smile setting his bag on the other bed closer to the door. He put away his uniforms in the wardrobe next to his bed as well as his regular clothes and then put his undershirts, boxers and socks away in his dresser. He went about unpacking his things books to read and such putting them all in their place in his side drawer he was getting a little warm so he took his t-shirt off so that he was just wearing his jeans and undershirt. He threw his t-shirt in the hamper. 

Kurt blushed once Sebastian take off his shirt. He turned back to his own side of the room unpacking, he hung up his uniforms and put up some family pictures and a few with his friends. He tried to ignore him, but found it very hard not to glance over at him. He blushed and turned to the bathroom to start putting his face products away. "So Sebastian, what brought you here?" He asked curiously. 

Sebastian smiled “Honestly? Bullying at my school and my Father” he said practically spitting the word. Then he looked over at Kurt “Sorry I didn’t mean to take it out on you” he said shaking his head turning away from Kurt to put a few more things away.

"No worries, but I know about the bullying part it is never a good thing to go through. I... noticed the bruise on your shoulder have you put anything on it? I have some stuff that works well, if you want me to." Kurt said blushing not really sure how Sebastian was going to react to his suggestion. 

Sebastian smiled “It did bruise then? How bad does it look?”

"Well I have had worse. But should be ok after you put this cream on." Kurt said handing him the tube of cream. 

Sebastian smiled and shook his head “I can’t reach it can you please Kurt?” he asked

Kurt bit his lip nervously as he took the tube back, popping the cap he squeezed some on his fingers. "Can you sit and turn your back towards me so I can reach it better?" 

Sebastian nodded and took his undershirt off too so that Kurt could get the whole bruise then as he turned from Kurt cringed because he knew there were more on his back as well.

Kurt gasped when he saw Sebastian's back." Wow he does this often I take it." Kurt gently began rubbing the cream on the worst of the bruising before he moved to the other. By the time he was done he had almost covered Sebastian's whole back. "I am s sorry you had to go through with all that pain and abuse." 

Sebastian smiled “Thanks and thanks for doing the others too. Yes he does he can’t stand me once he found out I was gay I might as well be dead to him” he said sadly.

"That's horrible Sebastian. I know not all are accepted by their family but it breaks my heart that people think that because we are gay that we want to be abused and ridiculed. Its not a choice. I don't choose to be thrown in the dumpster day after day. Or shoved into the locker. Who would want that to be their life. But because we are born to love someone not the norm its our fault. "   
Kurt said sadly pulling away and heading back to his side of the room. 

Sebastian smiled “Yeah I didn’t choose to have my father abuse me or be called the horrible names I got called everyday at school” he said shaking his head “Thanks again Kurt” he said pulling his undershirt back on.

"Your welcome Sebastian. So what to do the rest of the evening since we start classes tomorrow." Kurt asked has he finished his unpacking. 

Sebastian shrugged “I don’t know we could get to know each other a little better I mean we are going to be sharing a room” he said “So I guess ask me anything” he said

"Well I guess what do you want to tell me. Do you like any specific type of music, any siblings." Kurt asked quietly 

Sebastian smiled “I listen to just about anything although I’m not fond of rap or screamer music, I have a sister and a brother, Layla and Josiah” he said smiling “What about you?” he asked

"Well music I like most all of them. Can sing most all too. I have a Step-brother. How about movies. I like most just depends on the mood. " he said softly 

Sebastian smiled “I like most movies I’m not too fond of horror but mostly because the people in them are dumb I mean come on when you are being chased by a serial killer you don’t run upstairs” he said with a laugh “I can sing most styles of music as well in fact I was wanting to check into the Glee club here” he said

"I am still trying to decide if I want to, I kind of have a unique voice and my last glee club just had me in the back most the time. I don't know if I want to do that again. I want to be able t enjoy what I am singing. You know what I mean."

Sebastian smiled “Yeah I know what you mean but all you can do is try and if you don’t like it you can always quit” he said “What do you mean by unique voice?” he asked curiously.

"Do you know what a countertenor is?" 

Sebastian nodded “Wait.. seriously??” he asked. “That’s awesome” he said

"Well it depends some don't seem to think so. That's why I am not sure about joining the Warblers." 

Sebastian smiled “Ok but those same people are the ones that bullied you Babe” he said “This school is all about accepting us for who we are” he said smiling.

"Yeah, very true. It will be a nice change. Maybe I can finally heal my bruises." Kurt mumbled 

Sebastian nodded “Me too” he said “Look you’re rooming with me so if anyone gives you any shit come to me I’ll take care of it” he said looking over at Kurt he didn’t know why but he felt the need to protect this porcelain angel in front of him.

"Why would you want to do that. You don't even know me. Don't think I don't appreciate the offer. Its just kind of weird." 

Sebastian smiled “Because I don’t like bullying and I especially don’t like people messing with my friends I would like to be your friend Kurt I mean we are going to end up being close anyways since we live together so as your friend I don’t want anything to happen to you” he said

Kurt looked at him oddly. "Ok, well I will keep that in mind." He mumbled. "Well I think I am going to get comfortable, first day tomorrow." 

Sebastian nodded and stripped out of his jeans throwing them in his hamper and pulling on his pajama pants he threw his quilt that his Nana made him on his bed on top of the Dalton blankets and then sat on his bed leaning against his headboard and covering his legs up he grabbed his book and then sat watching Kurt.“I’ve got my alarm set in case yours doesn’t wake you” he said 

Kurt glanced up from doing his normal night time routine. "Ok sounds good, thank you." He finished and climbed into his bed. Pulling out his ipod and placing them in his ears before laying back. "Good night Sebastian and thank you again." 

Sebastian smiled looking up from his book “Not a problem good night Kurt” he said he read a couple chapters in his book and then turned his small table lamp off and scooted down into his bed covering up and closing his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

Kurts alarm went off early, he woke up groggily, confused about where he was at. He looked around and saw another person on the other bed, then everything came into place. He got up and headed to the bathroom getting in the shower, once he was done he realized that he forgot all his clothes. 'Dammit I don't know if I can do this.' He slowly made his way back to the room hoping that he was still asleep.

Sebastian groaned smacking his damned alarm clock ‘God I hate that thing’ he thought as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open he glanced over at Kurt and smiled “Morning” he said getting up and digging through his drawers grabbing boxers and socks then laying his uniform on his bed. “Are you done in there? If you are I’ll go take my shower real quick.” he said smiling

“Yeah sure I am done” Kurt stuttered trying to ignore Sebastian has he walked into the bathroom. 

Sebastian smiled and nodded he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower then he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into their room to get dressed just as he pulled on his socks and boxers the lights went out. “Well shit” he said with a laugh just then there was a knock at the door and Sebastian pulled his shirt on and answered it. There was an asian boy standing there. 

“Hey, I’m Wes one of the three council members of the Warblers and you are the two boys that just got here right?” he asked and Sebastian nodded “Well classes are cancelled until further notice and the Dean said to bundle up the heat is electric and it may take them a couple days to get someone out to us” he said and at Sebastian’s confused look Wes laughed and said “Look out the window and you’ll see why” he said then said “I gotta go tell the other boys that I don’t have the phone numbers of” he said with a wave and was gone.

Sebastian waved and then walked over to the window and opened the curtain and swore “Damn” he said there was snow half way up the window.

Kurt startled when he heard the knock on the door. He stepped closer to hear what was said then followed Sebastian to the window. He gasped when he saw how much snow there was. "I ....I don't really have sweats or anything here I normally don't wear them." He said with a shiver. 

Sebastian smiled looking Kurt over “You look about my size so here” he said handing Kurt a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie then pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie himself.

Kurt blushed but took the clothes Sebastian had given him. He pulled off his uniform to pull on the sweats and hoodie. He felt a little odd in another boys clothes but has he put it on he could smell Sebastian's cologne. He buried his nose in the collar of the shirt before he realized what he was doing. "Thank you Sebastian" he whispered. 

Sebastian smiled nodding “Not a problem I’m happy to loan you some warm clothes I’d feel terrible if I was warm and you were over there shivering” he said he smiled a little when he had caught Kurt burying his face in the collar of his hoodie but he didn’t say anything about it.

"So now what are we going to do. With no power its kind of hard to watch movies or anything like that." He said shivering under his blankets trying to get warm. L

Sebastian looked over and saw that he was still shivering “Well my laptop has a pretty long battery life we could watch movies on it?” he said “We can put all our blankets together and huddle under them together which would give us the warmth of the blankets plus our body heat to keep us warmer” he said he used to go camping with his family and they would always huddle together if it got cold during the night. “I don’t think either one of us needs to catch cold before we even start classes” he said with a smile.

Kurt nibbed nervously on his lip before he gathered his blankets and took them over to Sebastian's bed. He wrapped one around himself before climbing onto the bed. Trying not to get to close. 

Sebastian smiled and threw all the blankets together then wrapped all of them around both of them “Kurt relax I’m gay too you don’t have to worry about getting too close to me” he said with a smile. He opened his laptop and grabbed a bunch of his DVD’s handing them to Kurt “How about one of these? Or I have more too” he said 

Kurt looked through the movies before deciding on one. He then handed it to Sebastian and snuggled a bit closer to him. "I hope this movie is all right." 

Sebastian smiled nodding and putting it in and smiled when Kurt cuddled a little closer. “This is fine Kurt” he said smiling

Kurt smiled softly, he was trying to get comfortable but couldn't find a good position. "Sorry if I am moving around too much." 

Sebastian smiled “It’s ok, here does this help?” he asked pulling Kurt over to him and wrapping an arm around him so Kurt was leaning against him a little.

Kurt blushed, stiffening up slightly before relaxing into his embrace. "I....thank you..." he then found out how comfortable being held was. 

Sebastian smiled “No problem Kurt” he said cheering inside that this beautiful boy was letting him hold him he couldn’t believe that he was getting so worked up over this boy but there was something about Kurt that drew Sebastian to him.

Kurt breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. He tried to enjoy The movie but was finding it hard to pay attention. "Why are you doing this?" He asked softly 

Sebastian was trying to keep his attention on the movie as well but his eyes kept wandering to a certain brunette that he was currently holding. He wanted so bad to ask Kurt out but that really wasn’t fair since they hadn’t even started classes yet and he was sure there were plenty of choices for Kurt to choose from. Plus he didn’t know Kurt very well so he figured that Kurt would probably say no anyways. “Hmm? Doing what?” he asked a little confused

"Being so nice to me. You don't even know me." He said barely above a whisper. He wasn't sure how to respond to all this. He found it odd that anyone would even give him the time of day. 

Sebastian shook his head “I...I honestly can’t explain it I just feel so….. safe I guess is the word I want, with you and I feel like with you I can be myself and you won’t judge me for it. I-I’ve never had that before I’m sure my reputation at my old school has preceded me but I’m not like that I’m not really that much of a jerk and I didn’t sleep around like the rumors say I did. The jerk part was a way to get through the day at that hell hole and honestly I don’t know how the rumors of me sleeping around started they probably just figured I did because I am gay” he said biting his lip and looking down at his lap. “I mean yeah I experimented with a close friend but it never went past kissing” he said a little sadly he hated that everyone at his old school thought he had slept with practically half the male population of the school.

“OH Bas I am sorry that isn't right. Its kind of like people assumed I was gay before I even came out and they hated me for it. It was so hard to keep strong after all the bullying and hate I had to endure. On top of that not even the faulty really seemed to help or care. My glee teacher was a bit different but even that took awhile before he even noticed. I never had the problem of anyone thinking I was sleeping with the school, no one would even touch me, especially the boys. After joining Glee the girls there were better but I just sometimes wanted to hang out with the guys but was never allowed because they assumed I was going to try and rape them or something so sadly I don't even have your experience unless you count the time a bully forced a kiss on me. That is why I am here after that he threatened my life. I just couldn't be there no more. I was so scared.” Kurt said with a shudder.

Sebastian listened to Kurt intently and shook his head “I’m so sorry Kurt no one should have their first kiss stolen like that. See that’s the thing none of the guys at my school had anything to do with me either unless it was to bully me so I don’t know how anyone even believed the rumors but they did” he said shaking his head again he held Kurt a little closer to him after he felt Kurt shudder “I’m sorry Kurt that is horrible that he threatened your life that is so wrong” he said sadly 

“Thank you Bas, Ohhh wait I guess I should have asked if I could call you that. I am so sorry if I shouldn't.” Kurt said nervously pulling away. 

Sebastian smiled pulling him closer again “No it’s fine I answer to all variations of my name Seb, Sebastian, Bastian, Bas. It’s really ok Kurt” he said smiling. 

“Ok I just didn't want to overstep my boundaries or anything. Just let me know if I do. Lets talk about something happier. Have you decided what you wanted to do once you graduate?”

Sebastian smiled “It’s ok, Umm well I don’t really know I think I would be good at being a lawyer because I’m good at arguing” he said with a grin. “I think I could hold my own in a courtroom” he said smiling “What about you?” he asked curiously.

“Well I am still deciding I love fashion and music but I know both are very hard to get into. So I should look into a back up plan but not really sure what else I want to do. Lawyer can be a good thing. I guess it just depends I mean do you plan on be like one of those corporate lawyers or something that helps people who are less fortunate?” He asked curiously 

Sebastian thought about it for a minute “Well I think more of the second one I don’t want to represent big corporations because usually they are in the wrong.” he said shaking his head “I should know my Father is the CEO of a big corporation and I would love to be the lawyer that went in and beat them” he said with a smile “Someone needs to stand up for the little guy” 

“Good I am glad to hear it. Yes it would be good to be the one that beat them. To beat all the naysayers out there.” Too many take advantage and are terrible to the little guy.”Kurt said smiling softly 

Sebastian smiled “Yeah that’s how I feel about it too plus lawyers make good money and I would be able to afford a nice house for me and possibly a husband and family one day” he said smiling.

“Really you want to have all that? Me too even though I am pretty sure it will never happen for me. I figure its just a nice dream to have is all it will ever be.” Kurt said sadly not looking at Sebastian 

Sebastian looked at Kurt puzzled “Why would you think that? You’re beautiful Kurt any guy would be lucky to have you” he said then blushed when he realized that he said all of it out loud.

“I......Well thank you for thinking so. Most don’t seem to notice or care. So I just have figured thats how all feel. “ He said with a blush 

Sebastian shook his head “No Kurt, not all feel that way” he said still slightly blushing.

Kurt noticed that the movie was over. “Its your turn to pick Bas, “ He said with a shiver. He was having trouble getting warm 

Sebastian picked a movie and then glanced at Kurt “Hey why don’t you sit in front of me and I’ll wrap my arms around you to warm you up you’re still shivering.” he said sitting back a little so Kurt could move in front of him.

Kurt blushed bright red. “I... are you sure?” he whispered 

Sebastian nodded “Yes I want you to be warm you’re shaking like a leaf” he said opening his arms to him.

Kurt gave a small nod before nervously sitting down in front of Sebastian. “Thank you Sebastian.” He said leaning back onto the warm embrace. 

Sebastian smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt and then pulling the blankets closer around the two of them then started the movie “You’re welcome” he said softly close to Kurt’s ear.

Kurt shivered and not from the cold this time. He blushed and tried to concentrate on the movie. He decided he liked to be held it was for sure a nice feeling and found himself warming up quickly, not sure if it was from him being embarrassed or from Sebastian’s warmth.

Sebastian caught himself a couple times just before he nuzzled Kurt’s neck it just seemed so natural a gesture but he didn’t want to freak Kurt out so he stopped himself from doing it. He smiled when he felt Kurt relax a bit and he wasn’t shivering anymore either. “Are you warming up now?” he asked 

“Yes thank you Sebastian.” He said softly finding himself cuddling into Sebastian’s warmth even more. He was finding it harder not to relax with this gorgeous man. But he didn’t want to get hurt, even if he was finding it harder and harder not to be attracted to him. 

Sebastian was fighting with himself he wanted to ask Kurt out but he didn’t want to push the other boy either he was afraid that he would scare Kurt off if he asked too soon but all of Kurt’s body language said that he might be interested so he wasn’t sure what to do. “You’re welcome I’m glad I could help” he said still arguing silently with himself as they watched the movie.

Kurt found himself drawing even closer to Sebastian. He turned slightly so he could wrap his arms around Sebastian’s waist. When he realized what he was doing he pulled away and tried to act like nothing happened. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He had never been this way with anyone. His past crushes he never even attempted to touch, he was always too scared to even think about it. So for him to do it with Sebastian, it showed him how very safe he felt with the taller boy. 

Sebastian smiled when Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist but was confused when he pulled away again “Kurt? Why do you keep doing that? You don’t have to pull away from me, in fact I was rather enjoying you wrapping your arms around my waist” he said smiling with a slight blush.

“OK, Sorry I just kind of feel like I shouldn't do that. But if you feel its ok, then ok I will. “ He snuggled closer to him and wrapped his arms around Sebastian again. Taking a deep breathe to smell him. “You are so very warm.” 

Sebastian smiled holding Kurt “Would you feel better about cuddling with me if we were dating?” he asked biting his lip.

 

“Wait really? Are you serious.? “ He couldn't believe what he was hearing. “I don't really know what to think. I never expected this. “ he whispered shyly 

Sebastian smiled “I’m willing to take it as slow as you want” he said “I won’t push you and besides I’m pretty much just as inexperienced as you are so we would be learning together” he said.

“OK I am willing to do this but as long as we take it slow. I have no experience so I have no idea what I am doing.” He said still unsure of what to think.”But are you really sure. I mean we just got here and who knows who you will meet when we are able to finally go to classes 

Sebastian smiled “I am sure Kurt I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone before and as far as experience like I said I’ve only kissed another boy and that was it” he said “So I’m not that experienced either” he said smiling now nuzzling Kurt’s neck a little

Kurt leaned into Sebastian. He loved how it felt when Sebastian did that. He shivered again at the sensations it was causing to course through his body. 

Sebastian smiled “Thank you for giving this a chance Kurt” he said smiling holding Kurt a little closer.

"No thank you for even asking. Like I said never expected something like this." He mumbled 

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt’s shoulder snuggling close to watch the movie

Kurt blushed at the kiss. He turned to the movie to try and pay attention. 

Sebastian smiled and then nudged Kurt gently with his nose “Kurt? Can I… um can I kiss you?” he asked he didn’t want to push Kurt.

Kurt blushed yet again."I.... yeah I would like that" he whispered.

Sebastian smiled and gently turned Kurt to him then cupped Kurt’s cheek he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt’s and gently licked Kurt’s bottom lip asking for permission.

Kurt gasped allowing Sebastian entrance. He moaned as he felt his tongue enter his mouth. The sensations he was having were wonderful. He didn't want Sebastian to ever stop. 

Sebastian smiled into the kiss and tangled a hand in Kurt’s hair pulling him just a little closer and moaned softly. When the need for air became a little too much he reluctantly pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Kurt’s grinning.

"I....wow that was amazing." Kurt mumbled after catching his breath. He tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair whispering "I think I could get used to that" he then pulled Sebastian in for another kiss. 

Sebastian smiled when Kurt pulled him in for another kiss he happily obliged him he held Kurt close and tangled his hand back in Kurt’s hair. “I’m glad you like it baby” he said when they parted the second time “I could definitely get used to being able to do that with you” he said smiling.

"Just how often you plan on doing that Mr. SMYTHE." Kurt said with a huge grin. 

Sebastian grinned back “As often as you want Mr. Hummel” he said kissing Kurt’s nose.

"You know you might regret saying that Bas." Kurt whispered. His lips itching to be kissed again. He had a feeling he would like this way too much. 

Sebastian smiled “is that so?” he teased leaning in just out of reach of Kurt’s lips to tease him.

Kurt pouted, before turning away. "Ok then, thats fine if you don't want to." 

Sebastian turned Kurt’s head back toward him “I was only teasing Baby” he said pulling Kurt into a kiss.

Kurt sighed into the kiss. He moaned wanting to deepen the kiss. His hands pulling slightly on his hair. Trying to pull him closer 

Sebastian smiled deepening the kiss pulling Kurt as close as possible moaning softly

Kurt tightened his hold even further opening his mouth to Sebastian, groaning loudly. 

Sebastian moaned kissing him harder and accidently ground against Kurt making them both moan Sebastian froze “Shit sorry Kurt I didn’t mean to do that” he said blushing biting his lip and looking down afraid Kurt might be mad at him.

Kurt smiled softly, cupping his face make him look at him. "Bas baby, please don't worry. I liked it. Its going to happen. I really did like it. But we should be careful. I don't want to rush anything." He whispered

Sebastian smiled and nodded “ok baby I don’t want to rush either and I just wanted to make sure you knew that I didn’t mean to do that I’ll keep in mind that you liked it though” he said smiling kissing Kurt sweetly.

Kurt smiled and said. "So what now Bas? I mean some might find it odd that we are dating already, especially since we just barely moved in and met.”

Sebastian smiled “As long as you and I are ok with it than it doesn’t really matter to me what they think” he said holding Kurt to him. “Sometimes you just make a connection with someone I feel I have made one with you” he said “I definitely think that since there is no heat and m were having trouble earlier getting warm you should sleep here with me tonight” he said 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Ok I think I can handle that. I am finally warm and don't want to move." He said has he laid down on his side, trying to get comfortable. 

Sebastian smiled and lay down with him holding him to him “I’m glad you are warm Baby” he said smiling and nuzzling Kurt’s neck.

Kurt smiled pulling Sebastian's arm across his waist. "I hope to stay that way." He whispered 

Sebastian smiled happily wrapping his arms around Kurt “I’ll do whatever I can to help” he said with a smile. 

Kurt chuckled "Oh really, should I be worried." He said smiling 

Sebastian laughed “No not really” he said gently nipping at Kurt’s neck to see what he would do

Kurt groaned, before moving his neck to the sde to give him more room. "That feels good baby." 

Sebastian smiled “You like that?” he asked as he continued to nip and kiss at Kurt’s neck.

"Yes it feels so very good." He moaned holding Sebastian's head where he wanted it. "More please." 

Sebastian couldn't deny that he wanted to give Kurt more but he didn’t know really what he wanted to do till he had an idea and ground against him like he had done earlier as he nipped and kissed his neck making both of them moan.

"Bas, god that feels good" he moaned arching back into Sebastian. 

Sebastian smiled and slowly giving Kurt time to push his hand away he moved his hand to hover over Kurt’s clothed cock he gently lay his hand on it “Can I? I won’t go beneath the sweatpants but I want to make you feel good” he said “If you’re not comfortable then I won’t” he said trying to show Kurt that he wouldn’t be mad if he told him no.

"Yes Bas, please." Kurt moaned thrusting into his hand 

Sebastian smiled and started stroking Kurt through the sweatpants and continued nipping and kissing Kurt’s neck loving the sounds Kurt was making he sped his hand up a little

"God Bas, that feels so good." Kurt moaned. He had never felt something so good. He had touched himself once in awhile but this felt so much better. 

Sebastian smiled and continued stroking him speeding up his hand again wanting to tip Kurt over the edge and make him feel good.

"Bas, oh God please.......I ..... so good" he gasped " I....need to feel your hand ....please" 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt “If you’re sure” he said slowly slipping his hand in Kurt’s sweatpants and boxers and stroking him speeding his hand up again.

Kurt moaned arching into his hand. He loved the feel of his hand on him. It was a bit rougher then his own and he found how it felt so much better. "Bas ....yessssss " he gasped shuddering. He was so close 

Sebastian smiled “Can I taste you baby?” he asked kissing Kurt’s neck

Kurt moaned. "Baby, are you sure. I have never had that done. But.....only if you want to." 

Sebastian nodded and scooted down under the blankets pulling Kurt’s pants and boxers down just enough to free Kurt’s erection he smiled he had never done this but he thought he knew what to do he licked Kurt from base to tip and licked the slit moaning at the taste. He then took as much of Kurt as he could into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. 

"Fuck, BASSSSSS so good not gonna last long " he gasped 

Sebastian smiled gently squeezing Kurt’s thigh so he knew it was ok as he kept bobbing up and down on Kurt pausing every so often to suck just on the head since Kurt seemed to like that.

"Bas, baby please. " he moaned trying hard not to thrust, but he wanted more of something. He wasn't sure what just more. 

Sebastian hummed along Kurt’s cock and bobbed his head quicker then he paused and relaxed his throat and eased his way lower on Kurt deep throating him. He smiled when he heard Kurt’s reaction to what he was doing and lifted Kurt’s hips a little to tell him it was ok to thrust into his mouth.

Kurt moaned before he began thrusting, while gripping his hair "Bas so good oh god Bas I'm gonna cum" he arched into his mouth cumming down Sebastian's throat 

Sebastian smiled and moaned when Kurt came down his throat he smiled swallowing everything Kurt gave him and then licked Kurt clean he pulled Kurt’s boxers and pants back up and come back up from beneath the blankets licking his lips he smiled kissing Kurt “Mmm you taste so good baby” he said smiling.

 

"God that was amazing." Kurt saidk with a pant. He had never felt something so good and if that felt good he wondered how actual sex would feel. 

Sebastian smiled kissing Kurt again sweetly “I’m glad you liked it baby” he said smiling.

"It was so wonderful,thank you so much." He mumbled 

Sebastian smiled nuzzling Kurt’s neck “You are very welcome I’m glad I could make you feel good Kurt” he said smiling.

"I'm not sure how t return the favor. You made me feel so good." He said softly 

Sebastian smiled kissing the side of Kurt’s head “Whatever you want to do is fine baby” he said smiling.

Kurt smiled shyly before reaching down and palming Sebastian. He watched Sebastian to see if he was doing ok. " I hope I dont mess this up." He whispered 

Sebastian gasped and moaned when Kurt started palming him “feels good baby” he moaned “you’re doing just fine baby it feels really good” he said smiling.

"Good baby, I am glad you like it." He whispered nibbling on his ear. 

Sebastian moaned as Kurt palmed him and nibbled his ear “Baby that feels good Oh Kurt!” he moaned “Baby please touch me” he moaned

Kurt nodded slightly before slowly reaching into Sebastian’s pants and began to stroke him."Like that?" He asked softly 

Sebastian nodded moaning when he felt Kurt’s hand on him “Oh Kurt yes just like that” he moaned. “Tighten your hand as you get to the head” he told him to help him knowing that they were learning together.

He did has Sebastian told him. Tighten his grip and slowly stroking up and down , sweeping his thumb over the slit. He moved his mouth to a spot between his shoulder and neck sucking and biting. 

Sebastian moaned at the pleasure coursing through him from what Kurt was doing to him “Fuck Kurt! Baby Oh!” he moaned “S-so close!” he moaned

Kurt leaned forward licking a line from where he had been biting to behind his ear. "Bas cum for me baby."

Sebastian moaned God it was hot to hear Kurt talk like that “I-I…… Kurt I’m gonna…. KUUURRTTT!!!!!!!” he moaned as he came all over Kurt’s hand “T-thank you baby” he panted

Kurt smiled when Sebastian came all over his hand. Kurt lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Sebastian's cum off of his hand. "Mmm you taste good too." 

Sebastian gasped and moaned watching Kurt “Damn baby if I hadn’t already came that would have made me” he said smiling and pulled Kurt to him cuddling into him.

Kurt gave him a goofy grin. " I will have to remember that." He said with a wink. 

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt moaning as he tasted himself on Kurt’s lips “And I’ll make sure to remember what I did that you liked too” he said cuddling a little closer to Kurt he was excited to one day make love to this boy if what they had already done felt as good as it had sex could only be better. 

"Oh god I hope so, it felt wonderful." He said kissing back and then pulling Sebastian down around him. 

Sebastian smiled and cuddled closer when Kurt pulled him down to him “What you did felt wonderful too baby” he said smiling and placing a soft kiss on Kurt’s neck.

Kurt grinned curling closer to Sebastian. "Good I am glad I did ok " 

Sebastian smiled “You did amazing baby” he said holding Kurt close “Remember baby that this is all new to me too so you don’t have to worry so much” he said smiling.

"I will try not to worry." He said stifling a yawn. Trying not to shiver. 

Sebastian smiled pulling Kurt flush against him and wrapping his arms around him “Just lay here and relax baby you’ll warm up again” he said smiling. “Are you tired?” he asked seeing the almost yawn.

"A bit,I'm sorry it has just been a busy day. But am happy with how it ended I never expected to come to a new school and get a new boyfriend in the process." He said chuckling before scooting back into Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled “It’s fine baby I’m a bit tired too I was just wondering if you were” he said smiling he blew the candle out that was next to the bed and was lighting the room. He cuddled close to Kurt and kissed the back of his neck. “Good Night Kurt” he said 

"Night Bas," Kurt mumbled. Settling down close to him. Pulling the blankets tight around them 

Sebastian smiled snuggling down into the blankets with Kurt and laying his head against Kurt’s back snuggling close

Kurt smiled sighing in contentment. "You are so warm baby." He mumbled 

Sebastian smiled “Good that means I will keep you warm” he said smiling.

"Yes it does." He mumbled into Sebastian's chest 

Sebastian smiled and held Kurt close to his chest kissing his hair and running a hand through it.

Kurt smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, he had never felt so safe and warm. His arms wrapped around Sebastian. 

Sebastian smiled as he felt Kurt wrap his arms around him and slowly fall asleep he smiled happily sighing and falling asleep himself.


	3. Meeting the Neighbors

Chapter 3 - Meeting the Neighbors

Jeff woke the next morning warm and confused when he opened his eyes all he saw was a tee shirt and he felt someone holding him close to them. He looked up and smiled as he remembered that he and Nick were dating and that he had slept in Nick's bed with him he peeked his head out of the blankets and then cuddled back under them it was so cold out there. He cuddled closer to Nick to stay warm.

Nick woke to something warm curling around him. He slowly cracked an eye, to see a head of blonde hair snuggling into him. He remembered the night before and all the joy it had brought him. (NICK DUVAL HAD A BOYFRIEND) he thought pinching himself to make sure it was true. He never thought it would happen. He had a crush on Jeff almost since first meeting him. But he never acted on those feeling due to being scared of losing what they had. Now they were together and he was so very happy.

Jeff looked up smiling when he felt Nick moving "Morning Baby" he said smiling looking up at Nick he leaned up and kissed him sweetly cupping his face in his hands.

"Morning love, did you sleep well?" Nick asked holding him close after pulling away slightly resting his forehead on Jeff's. "I know I slept pretty well"

Jeff smiled "I did I slept very well" he said smiling staying snuggled as close as he can to Nick. "It's really cold out there" he said pointing outside the blanket and pulling the blankets tighter around them.

"I know baby, but we have to sometime. Have to eat and bathroom breaks. Besides, weren't we going to meet the new students today." He said with a chuckle.

Jeff mock pouted "Oh all right Nicky I don't wanna leave the warm blankets though" he said snuggling into Nick again.

"I know baby, but we have to pee sometime baby. " he said wrapping his arms around Jeff. " But we can stay here a bit longer, baby." He whispered kissing the top of his head.

Jeff nodded "Yeah I guess" he said then looked down "Stupid body with your stupid needs" he said teasing snuggling into Nick's arms. "If I could I would stay right here with you forever" he said then his stomach growled "See what did I tell you" he said laughing.

Nick chuckled at the noise coming from Jeff's stomach. "Well baby sound like we need t get up sooner than planned. Let hurry and get dressed, then find some food."

Jeff smiled "ok baby ok" he said smiling he reluctantly crawled out of bed and got dressed then looked at Nick "Do we still have snacks saved up? With the power out I'm not sure what we are going to be able to find to eat" he said going over to a cupboard he smiled when he found a few boxes of granola bars "Oooo Nicky look! I found granola bars!" he said happily jumping up and down "Hmm maybe we should take them next door I'm sure the new boys will be hungry and we have plenty to share" he said.

"Yeah I think we should. I am surprised we haven't seen Wes or anyone yet. They must all be sleeping." Nick said has he pulled on some sweats and a sweatshirt trying to warm up.

Jeff smiled nodded "Yeah probably" he said pulling Nick into his arms when they were both dressed and snuggled into him to try to warm him up. "Lets go meet our neighbors!" he said excitedly.

Nick chuckled at his boyfriend. "Ok baby calm down. We will head over there now." Nick grabbed the snacks then Jeff's hand to lead him over to the neighbors door. He knocked and waited with an impatient Jeff

Jeff waited with Nick practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I hope they are nice Nicky" he said smiling still bouncing slightly.

Sebastian looked up from snuggling with Kurt to keep warm when there was a knock at the door. He groaned and looked at Kurt "Can we just say come in or do we have to get up and answer?" he asked him.

Kurt chuckled, "Well might not be to much of an impression if we just say come in besides I need to run to the bathroom. So you answer the door while I do that." Kurt said climbing out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes along the way.

Sebastian smiled and nodded "Oh ok" he mock sighed then flashed Kurt a grin. He changed his clothes real quick too and then answered the door. When he opened it there were two boys standing there one tall blonde and a shorter brunette Sebastian had to admit they were both pretty cute but Kurt was more beautiful in his eyes. "Morning Gentlemen, how can I help you?" he asked smiling a little at the blonde bouncing on his feet.

"Hello neighbor, I am Nick Duval and the one bouncing next to me is my boyfriend Jeff Sterling. We wanted to welcome you to Dalton and check to see how your first day went. Isn't this cold crazy we might have to all go snuggle in one of the big common rooms so we all stay warm." Nick said has his breath misted between them. He tried to suppress the shiver that was threatening to going through him.

Sebastian nodded "Yes it is crazy and oh God here come in please go get your blankets we'll add them to ours. Please I don't want you guys freezing out here" he said and smiled when Jeff took off and returned a couple seconds later with all their blankets "Come on" he said letting them in "Hey Babe, the boys that live in the room next to us are here to hang out and it looks like they brought food" he said smiling helping Jeff pile all the blankets together

Kurt listened through the door chuckling at Sebastian. "Be out in a few mintues Bas." Kurt hollered through the door. Nick smiled and followed Sebastian into the room. He was kind of shocked at this tall boy calling the other boy babe."Wait ...are you dating?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded "Yeah actually we are we just met when we moved in but we had a really strong connection and we both felt it and after talking for quite some time the day before yesterday I asked Kurt to be my boyfriend and he said yes" he said smiling.

Nick smiled,"Well glad to hear it. It will be interesting to see the reactions of the others. Sorry that the power and stuff went out we sure weren't expecting this. They should be on soon." Nick said with a chuckle.

Kurt came out of the bathroom at that time and introduced himself. "Hello I am Kurt Hummel. Sorry to make you introduce yourselves again. But who might you be."

Jeff smiled "It's ok" he said "I'm Jeff Sterling and this is my boyfriend and roommate Nick Duval" he said happily "Your boyfriend was just telling us that you have only known each other a couple days but you had a really strong connection" he said smiling "I felt that with Nicky too but we were too nervous to ask each other" he said wrapping his arms around Nick from behind and resting his chin on Nick's shoulder he was glad Nick was a little shorter so he could do this.

Kurt smiled at the two in front of him. He was happy to see that couples seemed to be accepted here. He knew between all that had happened so far that he would love it here at Dalton. Just to find a place that he could be himself and belong was something he never expected to find while still in Ohio. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Lets all get comfortable and get to know each other a bit shall we." He said with a grin. Nick smiled back and said." That sounds like an awesome idea. I am sure the rest will be waking up soon and Wes will be looking for us, until then sounds like a good idea."

Jeff snorted at his boyfriend "looking for us isn't the word for it love more like hunting us down" he laughed

Sebastian smiled sitting on the floor and pulling Kurt down with him to and pulled him down so that he was sitting between Sebastian's legs and wrapped the blankets around them smiling when Jeff did the same with Nick again resting his chin on Nick's shoulder.

Kurt blushed has Sebastian pulled him down in front of him. He then noticed Jeff doing the same thing to Nick. "Kind of pushy aren't they?" Kurt said with a chuckle "Should we be worried about Wes looking for us."

Jeff laughed "Nah, Wes is really cool actually he'll probably come around and check on us though just to make sure we are warm enough and such. He's kind of a Mother Hen sometimes" he said laughing thinking fondly of their Council leader.

"Well thats a good thing. So how long have you two been coming to Dalton? What should I expect class wise. Coming from a public school and one that didnt really challenge me. I just hope I can keep up."

Jeff smiled "I've been here with Nicky since freshman year I had to leave my old school the bullying got so bad my mom caught me in my room about to start cutting." he said a little sadly "Thank God she found me and I didn't do it she and dad decided then that I needed to change schools and they are totally supportive of me and my orientation" he said getting happier again

Nick sighed, "Unfortunately there are alot of us here for that reason, myself included but on top of that my parents weren't to happy about my orientation. They pretty much left me here." Nick said sadly.

Jeff smiled sadly and nuzzled Nick's neck lovingly "I love you baby" he said softly. "Nicky usually comes to my house on weekends and holidays" he said holding Nick around the waist a little tighter.

Sebastian nodded "I know how that is my Father basically looks at it that I'm dead since I came out and when he does acknowledge my existence it's to beat on me" he said shaking his head.

Kurt shook his head sadly he really hated that people went through that with their parents. He was realizing more and more how lucky he was to have his father and step- mother. "I am really sorry you go through all that its not fair. Just know if you ever need anything my dad will help." He said smiling softly at Nick and pulling Sebastian close. Nick smiled softly. "Thank you Kurt I will keep that in mind. Jeff's parents are wonderful about things to. So I do have some kind of support." He said leaning back to place a soft kiss on Jeff's cheek.

Jeff smiled nodding then kissed Nick back "My parents are awesome and they are thrilled that we are dating Love" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled leaning into Kurt "thanks babe" he said smiling kissing Kurt's cheek from behind.

"You are very welome baby. " Kurt said with a grin. "So what are we going to do today? It has to be something that keeps us warm." He said with a chuckle

Sebastian smirked and whispered to Kurt "I can think of a couple things though neither of them are polite in company" he said

Jeff heard him and laughed nuzzling Nick's neck. "I agree with him" he said smiling with a laugh. "We could watch movies I have a portable DVD player and plenty of batteries" he said smiling.

Kurt blushed a bright red. "Bastian, behave." Kurt whispered. "I think that sounds like a good idea Jeff."

Nick swatted at Jeff and smiled. "You are so bad baby, but do we have enough movies to pick from?"

Jeff smiled "between what you have and what I have I think so" he said smiling then added "I know but you love me anyways" he said smiling tightening his hold around Nick's waist for a moment.

Sebastian smiled "Oh alright" he said in response to Kurt with a laugh "yes and if we need more I have some in our room too" he said smiling

Kurt nodded in agreement. "That should keep us occupied for a bit at least."

Nick grinned "Well what do you want to start with." He asked the others .

Jeff smiled "Can we start with Harry Potter?" he asked sticking his lip out in a pout

Sebastian laughed "It's fine with me. Baby?" he asked Kurt

"That sounds like a good idea. Are we doing a marathon or what." Kurt asked  
Nick chuckled at his boyfriend. "Of course you would pick that baby its like one of your favorites."

Jeff laughed "Yeah it kinda is" he agreed "And YES marathon!" he said excitedly

Sebastian smiled at the blonde "I'm cool with that" he said smiling.

Kurt shook his head leaning back against Sebastian. "I think we can do that. " he said

Nick put the movie in before settling down in front of his boyfriend. "Did you guys eat yet."

Sebastian smiled and shook his head "No not yet we haven't" he said

Jeff smiled "Oh we brought snacks! Please help yourselves!" he said happily setting the granola bars and other snacks he had found over by them.

"Oh good I am a bit hungry." Kurt said reaching for a bar.  
Nick smiled doing the same before leaning back on jeff " Ignore me if i quote I kind of have these memorized

Jeff smiled at his boyfriend innocently "I had nothing to do with that" he said grabbing a bar as well.

Sebastian smiled and grabbed three handing another one to Kurt "Babe please you need to eat more than one we didn't eat a whole lot yesterday" he said starting on one of them.

Kurt sighed." Ok baby I will try. " he whispered taking the other bar.

Nick looked at Jeff rolling his eyes. "Sure you didn't, we only watch it like every other weekend."

Jeff smiled "What's your point baby?" he asked innocently with a laugh

Sebastian smiled kissing Kurt's cheek "Baby I just want you to get enough to eat" he said

Kurt smiled softly and said "Thank you baby."

Nick chuckled and said "No point baby just an observation is all"

Jeff smiled and laughed kissing Nick's nose "You love me you know it and don't try to play innocent Nicholas you're just as much of a Harry Potter nerd as I am" he said sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

Sebastian smiled kissing Kurt sweetly "You're welcome love" he said smiling

"Just make sure you are eating has well Mr. Smythe. I don't want to worry more about you."  
Nick smiled at his boyfriend, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am not a Harry Potter nerd at least not like you Mr. Sterling" he said with a pout

Jeff snorted at his boyfriend "Yeah ok whatever helps you sleep at night Nicky" he said laughing.

Sebastian smiled and nodded "Of course Baby that's why I grabbed two for me too" he said smiling.

Nick chuckled."Thank you , baby it does. Be quiet now this is a good part" he said kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt grinned at the antics of the other two. "Well I can see things will be interesting here." He whispered to Sebastian, turning so he could curl into him wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt holding him close and also laughing at the other two "Yes I think they are going to be our good friends" he said with a smile.

Jeff smiled kissing Nick back and cuddled close to him to watch the movie pulling the blankets tighter around them and scooting closer to Kurt and Seb so the blankets could be pulled tighter around them all.

"Yeah I think so too. I hope they fix the heat soon though." He said with a shiver.

Nick sighed contently settling closer to Jeff. Scooting closer to the other two has well trying to keep warm. arm

Jeff smiled and picked up his phone when it beeped "Oh Wes says that classes have been canceled all week but the power should be on soon they got a truck out to the line but we are still buried in snow so no classes" he said with a smile "So we should be warm soon!" he said happily but cuddled up to Nick anyways.

Sebastian smiled "Good I'm starting to get a little cold too even though we are all under the blankets together" he said smiling pulling Kurt a little closer.

Kurt looked at Sebastian in concern. "Are you ok Bas." He whispered pulling him closer, trying to warm him up.

Nick was happy that the heat would be on soon it wasn't that he didn't want to snuggle but was worried about others not being able to stay warm.

Sebastian smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm fine baby just a little cold" he said smiling nuzzling Kurt's neck and kissing him sweetly.

Jeff smiled snuggling close to Nick "Hey! I think I heard it kick on!" he said and smiled when the lights came back on. "Now we just have to wait for it to warm up!" he said happily still snuggling with Nick.

"Ok baby, I hope you warm up soon." Kurt heard the click too and sighed happily.

"Yeah, I think it did. Good we so need to warm up." Nick said chuckling at Jeff. "Its good that its coming on. I wonder if anyone knows how to cook?"

Jeff smiled "Yes since you won't let me near a kitchen" he said with a laugh

Sebastian looked over at Nick "I know how to cook why?" he asked

Kurt chuckled "I can cook too. After all I was the main one after my mom died so I got pretty good at it. Does the kitchen have decent supplies?" He asked curiously

"Well Seb not sure you want to let others know if you are a decent cook they might bug you to cook. I just want a warm meal but there is always canned soup and the like to warm up if needed." He said smiling

"Well what were you thinking of that you wanted? I'm sure between Kurt and I we can make something and enough for the four of us or more if needed" he said smiling "I actually enjoy cooking so that's no problem" he said with a smile.

"Well when it warms up we will go and see what there is and go from there. By that time it will be lunch and if you need help I am sure I can help and others will too. "Nick said with a grin.  
Kurt smiled and said "I can help just the serving sizes I am not sure on I generally cook for six. Since Finn and my dad can usually eat two helping or more, but more than that I am not to sure." He said shrugging

Sebastian smiled "I can help you with that baby" he said smiling

Jeff smiled kissing Nick's cheek "I love you baby" he said snuggling into him "I still want to sleep in your bed with you later" he said smiling.

"Good I hope so. Lets just hope there is enough for everyone." Kurt said with a smile.

"Baby, don't worry I think that will be a everynight thing if we can." Nick said blushing

Jeff grinned "Maybe we should just push our beds together to make one big bed" he said smiling giving Nick a wink  
Sebastian smiled "I'm sure there will be and that sounds like a good idea Jeff maybe we should do that too?" he said looking at Kurt

Kurt blushed "That would make things easier but will that be ok?" He asked nervously.

Nick smiled and said I like that idea baby. We will do that when we get back to our room." He kissed Jeff and whispered "I love you baby, so very much"

Sebastian nodded "I don't see why it wouldn't be" he said "We can push them together later when it warms up in here a bit ok?" he asked kissing Kurt's cheek.

Jeff grinned "Ok Nicky" he said then smiled when Nick whispered to him "I love you to baby just as much" he said smiling.

"Ok that sounds good Bas, " Kurt whispered "But I think you have an ulterior motive."

Nick pulled him close. Beginning to notice how it was finally warming up. "Well think I want to head down to the kitchen how about you?"

Sebastian gave Kurt a mock pout "Moi? Why would you ever think such a thing of me baby?" he said pretending to be innocent.

Jeff nodded "Yes I'm hungry. Kurt? Bas?" he asked

Kurt looked at Sebastian oddly." You sir are not innocent. Yes I am getting hungry Jeff. I guess it would be a good idea to get something started.

Nick got up and began to head to the door. "You guys coming?"

Sebastian smiled and helped Kurt up "Yep we're right behind you" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled and ran over to his boyfriend and took his arm walking down the hallway with him leading Kurt and Sebastian to the kitchen.


	4. The Warblers

Chapter 4 - The Warblers

Kurt and Sebastian followed the other two to the kitchen. When they got there Kurt went t the cupboards and fridge to see what was there.  
Nick watched as Kurt took charge of the kitchen he was happy there was others besides him to do the cooking. And thankfully it was only a once in awhile thing.

"I would help you guys but Nicky won't let me touch anything in a kitchen" Jeff said with a laugh "Of course that may be because I can literally burn water" he said with a smile.

Sebastian looked at Nick for confirmation of what Jeff said "Really?" he asked moving the things he was working with just a little further from Jeff's reach.

Kurt looked at him in shock."That is just sad, why don't you find plates and stuff for everyone." Kurt said softly

Nick nodded. "It is very sad didn't want to believe it either. But he somehow manages to " he said smiling

Jeff smiled and shrugged "Sorry" he said with a smile sitting close to Nick as he watched Kurt and Sebastian

Sebastian smiled "what are you wanting to make baby? I'll help anyway that I can" he said smiling kissing Kurt on the cheek

"Well problem is I am not sure what everyone will want. Do you guys have any suggestions or should I just do a bit of everything.? "Kurt asked looking at what he had available.

Nick smiled. "Well most aren't too picky as long as its food they will be fine with whatever you do. Just make sure there is plenty to go around is all that you really need to worry about." He said with a slight shake of his head.

Sebastian smiled "Well we can make salad and hmm…" he said looking through what they had "we can make chili? that goes pretty far" he suggested.

Jeff smiled "Oh that sounds good" he said smiling.

"Chili sounds good but it will take at least a couple hours to cook , will that work. I mean we do have the canned beans instead of the bagged so it won't be as long to cook but still have to let it simmer some before it will be eatable. " Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I am sure they will be fine with waiting a bit we will see if there is something to snack on until the chili is ready that way they don't become annoying." Nick said with a chuckle

Jeff smiled "Nicky there is still a bunch of the cookies you made last week remember I hid them in case of an emergency" Jeff said smiling and digging in one of the cupboards until he pulled out a cookie jar.

Sebastian smiled "Canned beans is fine since we are wanting to eat relatively soon" he said smiling. "I'll start the hamburger and get it browned and ready" he said smiling and grabbing a pan and starting to cook the hamburger.

Kurt smiled as he prepped the rest of the ingredients for the chili. "So how soon do you think the others will wake up it seems to be pretty quiet at the moment. "Kurt asked curiously  
Nick chuckled "That is a blessing you will see what I mean once the rest wake up, It should be any minute now."

Jeff smiled and nodded and went to say something when a bunch of boys came into the kitchen.

Wes came in and smiled "Oh I expected Nick to be at the stove and counter" he said with a laugh

Sebastian smiled "Nope it's Kurt and I" he said with a smile "Hi everyone my name is Sebastian and this is Kurt my roommate and boyfriend" he said and smiled when he saw a couple disappointed faces.

Kurt smiled and looked up to see the others enter the room. "Its nice to meet you all. We will have the chili ready in a couple hours for now just munch on the cookies Jeff found."

Nick smiled and dug in the cookie jar for a couple of cookies before the others go a hold of them. "I bet you all were tired of my cooking anyway. It will be a nice change to have someone new to cook. " He said with a chuckle

Trent shook his head "Nick you know we love your cooking" he said with a smile "At least when you cook it's eatable" he said smiling

Jeff laughed and shrugged "Sorry I told you I was hopeless in the kitchen" he said smiling.

Sebastian laughed and continued helping Kurt to make dinner.

Blaine walked over to the new boys "Hello I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm usually sing lead in the Warblers" he said smiling shaking their hands when the others rolled their eyes he looked around "What? I do" he said

Thad shook his head "Yes Blaine you do but you don't have to tell everyone when you meet them" he said

Kurt watched the others as they introduced themselves, before he turned back to what he was doing. He wasn't really sure about Blaine and how he seemed to be a bit conceited. But the others seemed nice enough. "So did you all stay warm enough?" He asked curiously.

"Blaine, there is a better way to introduce yourself you know. Not everyone is going to even know what you are talking about." Nick said rolling his eyes. There were days he really didn't know what to do with Blaine.

Wes nodded "Yes David and I burrowed in our blankets together I think everyone did" he said looking around at everyone nodding.

Sebastian shook Blaine's hand and nodded then went back to helping Kurt staying close to him he wasn't sure how he felt about Blaine.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Blaine too "Blainers we love you but seriously when you do that you come across as totally full of yourself" he said "You totally need a boyfriend someone who can keep you in line and keep you from doing dumb stuff like you just did" he said

Kurt went back to what he was doing listening to what was going on around him. He was happy that most seemed to be friendly. He had noticed some of the disappointed looks when Sebastian announced that they were together. He found it weird, he doesn't remember it ever being like this before. As far as he knew most boys were either straight or he wasn't their type.

Nick hugged Jeff, nodding in agreement. "We really do love you Blaine but your brain to mouth filter sees to be broken most the time."

Jeff leaned back into Nick with a smile and nodded "Yes I think you need a new one or like I said a boyfriend to act as one" he said.

Blaine smiled and shrugged it off "Sorry I guess that did come off a little conceited" he said sheepishly.

Wes smiled and patted Blaine's shoulder "Don't worry you'll find someone" he said smiling."Hell if I wasn't straight I would date you Blaine" he said with a laugh

Sebastian continued listening while he helped Kurt get dinner around he was glad to see that some of the boys like Wes were straight but were still comfortable being around and actually touching the ones that were gay.

Kurt smiled and said."What all do you guys do around here anyway. Is there any sports activities or clubs" he asked curiously

Nick smiled and said "Well of course there is the Warblers, then most the normal sports teams I think there is like a chess team too. " he said with a chuckle

Sebastian smiled "Oh good I'm definitely thinking of joining the Warblers and I don't know I might look into a sport team" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled "You should totally join the Warblers we need someone to compete against Blaine for the solos!" he said smiling ducking the playful swat to his head from Blaine.

Wes perked up "Really you are thinking of joining? You will of course have to audition for us but that would be great we need more members." he said smiling

Thad smiled and leaned over whispering something in Wes's ear

Wes's eyes lit up and nodded "Hey why don't you audition for us now? All the boys in this room are Warblers and Thad, David and I are the council that decides if you get in or not" he said smiling "Kurt you too you should audition for us. Do you want to do a duet or each do a solo?" he asked getting excited.

"But why do you want me to audition you don't even know if I can sing." Kurt said raising his eyebrow slightly

"Well I think you should give it a shot. It wont hurt. Pretty sure you can sing your voice kind of has a musical sound to it. " Nick commented

Jeff smiled and nodded "And we kinda caught you singing while you were in the bathroom this morning" he said with a smile

Sebastian smiled and leaned close to Kurt and whispered "Come on Babe let's knock em dead" he said smiling. "Do you know Wanted by Hunter Hayes?" he whispered so only Kurt could hear

"Not usually something I listen too but yeah I know it. But are you sure you want to sing with me remember I don't sound like most others."

Nick smiled" Yeah sorry about eavesdropping but you did sound pretty good what we had heard."

Sebastian smiled "I know baby that's why I want to sing with you" he said smiling pulling out his iPod and speakers and starting the song playing Sebastian took Kurt's hand and started singing looking into Kurt's eyes

Sebastian  
You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, boy, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

Both  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Kurt  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Sebastian  
As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

Both  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

Sebastian  
You'll always be wanted

Kurt blushed as they finished the song. He looked around at all the other ones in the room. "I hope thats ok." He said softly

Nick was shocked he knew that Kurt would probably have an amazing voice. He just was so shocked. "Wow that was awesome. I vote yes"

Jeff nodded agreeing with his boyfriend "I vote yes as well!" he said happily.

Sebastian smiled and whispered to Kurt "You were amazing Baby" he said smiling kissing Kurt's cheek

Wes looked at the other two council members and all nodded smiling. "Sebastian, Kurt welcome to the Warblers" he said handing them each a pin. "This pin signifies to anyone who meets you that you are part of the Warblers and as such they can feel free to talk to you about anything and ask for help if needed we are not just a Glee club we take care of our Warbler brothers but also our Dalton brothers" he said smiling as he presented each of them their pins.

Only now did Sebastian realise that all the other boys were wearing similar pins.

"Really! We are in? "Kurt asked in shock. He really didn't expect to get in. He squealed jumping onto Sebastian in excitement.

Nick laughed at how Kurt reacted. "Yes Kurt you are in. Welcome to the Warblers"

Sebastian smiled catching Kurt in his arms "Yes we got in Baby" he said happily gently pushing Kurt away a little and pinning the pin to Kurt's lapel of his jacket. "There you go Love" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled "Congrats guys not that I thought they wouldn't let you join after THAT performance!" he said laughing "This is going to be VERY amusing now that Blaine has some competition!" he said playfully poking Blaine in the ribs and giggling as the other boy squeaked and started laughing playfully swatting at him so he would stop

"You know I'm ticklish!" Blaine said laughing still trying to get away from the blonde.

"Thank you baby." He said looking down at the pin and then putting Sebastian's on him.

Nick smiled and said "I hope you will enjoy being part of the Warblers. Jeff behave yourself." He said hugging his boyfriend

Sebastian smiled at the other boys and their antics "You're welcome and thank you" he said kissing the top of Kurt's head turning back to help with finishing dinner.  
Jeff playfully pouted but hugged Nick back burying his nose in Nick's neck where he could smell Nick's cologne the strongest He loved the smell of Nick's cologne. "Ok" he said sighing dramatically but with a smile.

Blaine sighed with relief "Thanks Nick" he said stepping on the other side of Nick so that Nick was between Jeff and him.

Kurt smiled and said "You are welcome baby. How is your stuff coming we need to get it all together soon. I am sure these boys are probably hungry." He said with a smile putting everything in a pan.

Nick chuckled softly at Jeff sniffing him. " Baby stop that it tickles" he muttered. "You are welcome Blaine."

Sebastian smiled and drained the hamburger "It's done babe" he said handing the pan to Kurt.

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick's neck softly "Sorry I just love the smell of your cologne on you" he said smiling. Then Jeff got a mischievous look and said "So Blaine how is Jordan doing?" he asked quietly so only Blaine and Nick heard him

Blaine blushed bright red "SHHHH! I-I I don't know w-why?" he asked trying and failing to act like nothing was wrong.

Kurt smiled and put the hamburger into the rest of the ingredients. "Ok boys a couple more hours and the chili will be ready,I hope we made enough for everyone."

"Its ok baby, I don't mind." Nick said smiling softly. Pulling him close.

Jeff smiled and cuddled close to Nick laying his head against Nick's chest "I love you" he said softly.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind as they stood there watching and talking to the other boys in the room.

"I love you too Jeffie."he muttered before turning to Blaine asking him about his crush."So Blaine, when are you going to let us meet your crush."

Kurt watched the others as they teased Blaine"Hmmm who is this crush?"

Jeff looked at Nick and raised an eyebrow "You don't know who he is? He's in the Warblers" he said smiling and whispered "It's Jordan who usually stands in the back row he sits by Trent alot of times" he said then spotted the boy and slyly pointed at him to show Nick

Sebastian smiled watching the other boys placing a kiss on Kurt's shoulder "Can I tell you something and not freak you out?" he asked him quietly

Blaine was still blushing furiously "I don't know what you guys are talking about" he said trying to get them to forget about it before someone told the other boy

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect from that comment but mumbled "I can try not to freak out I guess it would depend on what it was."

Nick smiled when Jeff pointed to the boy."Hmmm ok now I know who it is do you think we should play match maker. "He whispered

Jeff smirked "Hmm that sounds fun" he said smiling kissing Nick's cheek.

Sebastian smiled and took a deep breath "I just wanted to tell you that I love you" he said hoping Kurt wouldn't freak out

"Yes I think it sounds like a lot of you have any ideas to do it though?" Nick asked.

"I...I don't know what to say, I mean wow I didn't expect that already. " Kurt said nervously he wasn't sure how to respond. He thought he had feelings for Sebastian in fact he was pretty sure he did but this was all so quick he didn't want to say something and then have his heart broken later on.

Sebastian bit his lip "I'm sorry Kurt I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" he said

Jeff smiled at Nick "Hmm I don't yet but I'm sure we can come up with something" he said

Kurt turned in his arms looking at him closely. "Bastian, there is nothing to be sorry for. I have just been hurt so much and scared to put myself out there like that. I do care for you a lot please don't think i don't. Just give me a bit of time before saying that ok. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I am sure we can Just hope Blaine won't be to angry with us when we do." Nick said softly he really wanted to see all his friends happy. Jeff and he would have to talk about it and figure out what to do to help Blaine.

Sebastian nodded "I understand baby I really do I just wanted you to know how I feel. You don't have to say it back if you're not ready and if you would rather me not say it right now I won't I just wanted you to know that I do" he said smiling kissing Kurt sweetly and holding him close to him.

Jeff smiled and leaned his head on Nick's shoulder kissing Nick's cheek "We still have a couple hours until the food is done do you want to go move our beds so that it's done?" he asked.

"Thank you Bas for understanding and no you don't have to stop unless you want to. I like hearing it honestly and I do care for you alot, I have a feeling you wont have to wait too long for me to return the favor." Kurt whispered smiling into the kiss.

"Yeah baby, Lets go do that. It will be so nice to have all that room." He grabbed Jeff's hand to lead him out to their room.

Jeff smiled taking Nick's hand "We will be back we're going to go move our beds together" he said smiling following Nick enthusiastically

Sebastian smiled waving to Niff and turned back to Kurt "Ok baby if you're ok with it then I won't stop I like telling you that I love you" he said smiling.

Kurt chuckled at the other twos antics. "OK Bas sounds good." He said smiling

Sebastian smiled and nuzzled Kurt's neck a bit then turned back and stirred the chili watching the other boys pass the cookies around.

Kurt smiled and watched as Sebastian checked the chili and then Kurt went and found a spot to sit down out of the way of the others.

Sebastian smiled and went to sit by Kurt "Do you want me to steal a couple of those cookies while we wait for the chili?" he asked.

"If you can baby that would be great otherwise I am fine." Kurt said with a smile

Sebastian smiled and walked up to two of the boys who had the cookie bowl and snatched four of them "Thanks guys" he said smiling and walked back to Kurt and gave him two of them.

Kurt smiled and said."Thank you baby." Kurt said

Sebastian smiled "You're welcome love" he said kissing Kurt's temple and started eating one of the cookies.

Kurt grinned and took a small bite of the cookie. "So Wes what all do you do in the Warblers? Do you compete or just perform for others."

Wes smiled and nodded "Both we compete in competitions but we also throw performances for the school we're kinda like rockstars here" he said with a laugh.

Kurt smiled and said "Rockstars huh? That will be a nice change. Never knew a place like this, where I am from we were at the bottom of the social ladder. I got very intimate with the dumpster and slushie facials." Kurt said with a shudder.

Wes smiled "Yes we are rockstars and I am so sorry that you went through that" he said and smiled when he saw Sebastian pull Kurt closer to him.

Kurt cuddled close to Sebastian, smiling at Wes. "Thank you Wes, I am glad to be here. I can tell already I am going to like it so much better here." He said.

Sebastian smiled holding Kurt to him he kissed his temple and smiled at Wes "I think we both will love it here it definitely sounds better than our old schools" he said smiling.

Kurt leaned into the kiss. "Wes I also want to thank you for letting us join the Warblers. I have a feeling I will like it a lot." He said blushing slightly.

Sebastian smiled and nodded "I do too I think we are going to have a blast with you guys" he said smiling

Wes smiled "We are always happy to welcome new talent" he said smiling at them

Kurt smiled "Well thank you for thinking that. " he said grinning.

Wes smiled and nodded "Not a problem at all" he said watching them

Kurt got up to check the chili. "Almost there, about 30 minutes more." He said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled "Mmm good I'm getting hungry" he said smiling

"Baby, just a bit longer then you can eat. Jeff and Nick are going to miss it though.

Sebastian smiled "Oh I'm sure they will be back soon" he said smiling he had a pretty good idea of what they were up to.

Kurt looked at him oddly and then blushed. "Oh... well then anyway lets check that chili."

Sebastian smiled and chuckled at his boyfriend "Ok baby" he said smiling.

Kurt got up quickly to check the chili again he was trying to hide his embarrassment about what he thought. He stirred the chili a bit before telling them to dig in.

Sebastian smiled and pulled Kurt to him "Hey you ok?" he asked kissing his temple.

"Yeah I am fine, Just thinking too much I guess. Here did you want some." He asked has he dished some for himself and Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and took the bowl from Kurt "Thank you baby" he said sitting next to Kurt to eat. "Mmm Baby this is really good" he said smiling.

Kurt blushed, "Well thank you I hope you all like it. I didn't have time to make it like I normally do." He said softly taking a bite wishing he had time to cook it like its meant to be.

Sebastian smiled taking another bite "It still tastes really good Babe" he said smiling kissing Kurt's cheek. The other boys around the room smiling and nodding too busy eating to say they liked it.

Kurt smiled. "Well I am glad you all like it. So what we going to do for the week since we have no school?" he asked Wes

Wes shrugged "Well now that we have power again we can have Warbler practice a couple days and we always all go in the Senior commons and watch movies and hang out and of course any of us that have boyfriends usually spend time along with them." he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled "I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied" he said smiling.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and blushed from his comment. "Well I guess it will be good to practice, so I can get used to how things work around here.

Sebastian smiled and held Kurt a little closer as they ate. "Yeah at least then we can get used to being part of the Warblers and get some good practice in."

Kurt smiled and snuggled close. "Be careful Bas I don't want to spill anything on either one of us. He really enjoyed being close to Sebastian he was so warm and with how cold he was right now it was really nice.

Sebastian smiled and nodded "I know Baby I'll be careful" he said smiling and continuing to eat

Kurt smiled before kissing him softly. "OK baby good. " he sat his bowl aside having finished his soup and snuggled close to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt back then he finished his chili and set his bowl aside then pulled Kurt close "See didn't even spill a drop" he teased kissing his temple

Kurt smiled and said "Good baby you did well.I guess I should start the dishes there is going to be a lot." He said starting to get up to head back to the kitchen to start the dishes.

Sebastian smiled "I'll help you baby" he said smiling.

Wes smiled "Hey you don't have to do them by hand there is a dishwasher in there" he said smiling.

Kurt blushed, "Oh yeah now I see it. " He loaded the dishwasher and waited for the others to get done.

Sebastian smiled "I didn't see it either baby don't feel bad" he said smiling.

"Well I am glad I wasn't the only one that missed it. Its a good thing it is here this is a lot of dishes to do by hand." He mumbled

Sebastian smiled "Nope I totally walked right passed it too and yes that would be a lot of dishes to wash" he said smiling.

Kurt chuckled and finished cleaning up what he could. He then sat back down and listened to the conversations going on around the room.

Sebastian smiled sitting next to Kurt "I really think we are going to do just fine here babe" he said smiling so glad he had found a place to belong and not be judged for who he was.

Kurt smiled and said. "I think you are right Bas, I am so glad we came here." He cuddled close again. Still not believing that he found this place and Bas.

Sebastian smiled "I am too baby so glad" he said smiling wrapping an arm around Kurt and smiled knowingly when Niff stumbled back in


	5. Niff

***************************************Meanwhile in Niff's room*****************************

"Baby did you really have to announce to the room what we were doing?" Nick asked blushing

Jeff smirked "I didn't tell them all my plans for you Mr. Duval" he said smirking walking with Nick to their room.

Nick arched an eyebrow at Jeff. "Oh really Mr. Sterling and what exactly do you have planned?"

Jeff smiled "Well we have to do something to pass the time after we move our beds until dinner is ready" he said smiling giving Nick a wink.

"Jeffrey Sterling what exactly are you thinking about doing." Nick asked blushing slightly

Jeff smiled "Anything you want baby as long as it involves the door locked and no clothes" he said with a smirk following Nick in the room and shutting and locking the door.

Nick smiled "Hmmm really can't behave yourself can you baby." Nick slowly walked over to Jeff pulling him into a kiss

Jeff smiled leaning into Nick when he pulled him into a kiss and kissing back passionately. "You know you love it Baby" he said smiling.

Nick smiled into the kiss. He loved being close to Jeff,"Mmm baby, you taste so good. What all are you wanting to do?" He whispered his hands reaching down to grab his ass pulling him closer.

Jeff smiled and gasped a little when Nick grabbed his ass. "Whatever you want to baby I want all of you and I want to go as far as you are comfortable with going." he said smiling kissing Nick again "I've wanted you for two years Nicky I want you to make love to me but I completely understand if you're not ready for that yet." he said

"Baby are you sure? I mean I would love to do that with you but only if you are absolutely sure." Nick said holding Jeff close he had always cared for Jeff since day one and his feelings only got stronger over the last couple of years.

Jeff smiled and nodded "Yes baby I have been in love with you for 2 years now and I would love nothing more than to share myself completely with you" he said smiling kissing Nick sweetly and then cupping his face in his hands "I love you Nicholas Duval I want you to make love to me please" he said smiling.

Nick smiled softly, "I love you to Jeffrey Sterling, so very much. I would like nothing more than to show just how much I love you." He kissed Jeff deeply walking him backwards to the bed gently laying him down on them. " I want to take my time baby I hope you are ok with that." He whispered.

Jeff smiled backing up and letting Nick lay him on the bed shivering with anticipation "I'm totally ok with that baby I want you to take your time and in the drawer of my bedside stand is some lube and condoms" he said with a slight blush. "Show me how much you love me baby" he said with a slight smirk.

"I intend to show you how much baby." Nick mumbled as he slowly began stripping his boyfriend. Kissing every bit of skin that was exposed. "You are so gorgeous baby." He muttered.

Jeff smiled gasping as Nick kissed each bit of skin he exposed as he stripped Jeff. "Mmmm Nicky feels good" he sighed happily. He smiled and pulled Nick's shirt off him "You are wearing far too many clothes love" he said smiling.

Nick smiled and helped Jeff with his shirt. He slowly moved further down and kissed his stomach, licking and nibbling his belly button.

Jeff moaned "Oh Nicky" he gasped biting his lip trying not to be too loud

Nick stopped what he was doing to help Jeff out of his pants. " Baby, I think its ok if you are a bit noisy everyone is in the kitchen. Now I am gonna be distracted for a bit." He said smirking before taking Jeff into his mouth

Jeff smiled lifting his hips so that Nick can get his pants and underwear off "Do I take it you want me to be a bit noisy?" he asked with a smirk then he moaned when Nick took him into his mouth "OH Nicky!" he moaned it felt so good having Nick's mouth around his cock

Nick smiled around Jeff's cock. "You taste so good baby." He said before licking and sucking some more. He found some lube and slicked up his fingers, before he slowly pushed a finger in.

Jeff moaned and gasped taking a deep breath and relaxing as Nick slipped a finger inside him it hurt a little but after a few moments it felt SO good! "OH Nicky! Feels good baby!" he moaned.

Nick smiled "Let me know if I hurt you. I want to make sure this is good for you." He whispered.

Jeff nodded "Ok Nicky" he said gasping at the pleasure he was feeling. "Nicky, more please" he moaned

Nick pulled back wanting to watch as he stretched Jeff. He pulled his finger out only to gently push to in he watched Jeff for any sign of discomfort. "You doing ok baby?" He asked softly

Jeff moaned and nodded "I'm fine baby" he said and gasped a little as Nick added another a finger in him he cringed a little but made himself relax "Just go slow" he said once he relaxed it didn't hurt as much and as Nick eased both fingers in and out of him it started to feel really good "Oh Nicky!" he moaned he started to thrust back on Nick's fingers "Feels good baby" he gasped

Nick grinned he noticed the cringe and stopped until he felt Jeff relax then the thrust his fingers in twisting and curling them he wanted to make sure Jeff was open before he entered him for the first time. He stopped when he brushed against something that felt different than the rest of Jeff. "Baby, Whats this? " He asked brushing against it again.

Jeff moaned loving the feeling of Nick inside him with his fingers and almost screamed with pleasure as Nick brushed against that special spot inside him he went to answer Nick's question but he brushed it again "OH NICKY!" he moaned loudly. "T-that's m-my prostate or some people call it a sweet spot Oh Fuck Nicky do it again please!" he gasped

Nick chuckled as he watched Jeff come undone under him. "I think I can do that if it give me that kind of reaction." He said huskily Thrusting in and curling his fingers to brush again against that spot. Watching with blown pupils has Jeff thrashed around.

"FUCK NICKY!" he moaned as he fisted the sheets and arched his back "More baby more" he moaned

Nick pulled his fingers out before adding another one. He paused when he had all three in, to make sure Jeff was comfortable with it.

Jeff flinched slightly then relaxed around Nick's fingers after a second he nodded and smiled "Ok Nicky you can move" he said moaning softly

Nick slowly began thrusting in again. Making sure to brush against Jeff's sweet spot every other time. He didn't want him to cum yet but wanted it to feel good for him. "Baby you are so beautiful. " He whispered leaning down to kiss him before he started sucking on his neck.

Jeff moaned "OH Nicky!" he gasped as Nick started sucking his neck he put one of his hands on the back of Nick's head and held him at his neck "Oh feels good baby" he moaned thrusting back on Nick's fingers "Baby! I-I want you inside me please!" he moaned.

Nick groaned at Jeff and mumbled "Are you sure you are ready baby, I don't want to hurt you." He said pulling back and reaching for a condom just in case.

Jeff moaned "Yes baby please I want you so bad!" he moaned

Nick opened the package and slowly rolled it on himself. "OK baby, I will be careful let me know if I am hurting you." He whispered as he positioned himself at his entrance before slowly pushing in. He bit his lip trying to hold back he wanted to go fast since he wasn't sure how long he would last, but didn't want to hurt Jeff.

Jeff whined when Nick pulled his fingers out but moaned when Nick entered him "Oh Nicky" he moaned relaxing to make it easier on both of them. He waited a minute after Nick was fully sheathed in him to get used to his boyfriend being inside him. After a few moments it started to feel really good to have Nick inside him. He pushed back on Nick "Move baby please just take it slow" he said

"I will baby, Don't worry. But I am not sure how long I will last. You feel so very good and tight baby," He moaned as he slowly rocked in and out of Jeff. Trying to hit that spot in him, to bring him closer.

Jeff nodded "You feel really good filling me like this too" he said and moaned when Nick started to move "Oh Nick!" he moaned it felt so good and Nick was giving him so much pleasure then all of a sudden Nick hit that special spot again "OH NICKY!" he moaned loudly fuck it felt amazing to have Nick hit that spot while inside him "OH! RIGHT THERE! Please baby!" he moaned.

NIck moaned and continued to thrust against that spot. "Oh yes baby so good "He groaned and started going faster. "I love you baby"

Jeff moaned arching off the bed "Fuck! Nicky!" he moaned wrapping his legs around Nick pulling him in deeper "Oh don't stop baby! Oh right there!" he moaned "I love you too" he said with a moan.

Nick continued thrusting trying to hold Jeff in the same position. "God baby so fucking good. "He muttered thrusting hard

Jeff moaned not really able to form coherent words any more and had to really concentrate to tell Nick that he was close "N-Nicky! I-I'm OH! I'm gonna FUCK NICKY! I-I" Jeff knew he was babbling but he couldn't get out what he wanted to say all of a sudden Nick hit that spot again just right and Jeff's orgasm crashed over him "I'm g-gonna … NIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKKKYYY!" he screamed as he came all over both their stomachs "D-don't stop baby I want to feel you" he gasped as Nick continued to thrust into him.

Nick lost his pace with his thrusting when Jeff tightened around him. "FUCK baby sooo good. I'm so close." He muttered thrusting a few more times before cumming himself. "JEFFFFFFFFFF yesssssssssss"

Jeff moaned again when he felt Nick cum he could only imagine what it would have felt like to have Nick cum in him bare but maybe once they had been together awhile he would find out. He smiled when he felt Nick's arms shake "It's ok baby lay down" he said smiling and pulling Nick's face to him for a kiss.

Nick gently laid down, not wanting to crush Jeff. "God baby that was great. " He muttered kissing him.

Jeff smiled wrapping his arms around Nick kissing him back and giggled "Yes it really was baby thank you" he said smiling and rubbing Nick's back gently.

"No baby thank you I am so happy to have shared this with you." He softly said hugging him close

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick "I'm very happy to have shared this with you as well there's no one else I would want to share myself with" he said smiling and sighing happily hugging Nick to him "I feel so close to you now more than before" he said smiling.

"Me too baby, I guess we should think about making an appearance soon though." He said blushing at what the others might say

Jeff smiled "Yeah probably" he said smiling still gently rubbing Nick's back while they lay there.

"Maybe in a bit I don't want to move right now." He whispered enjoying the way Jeff was rubbing his back. "You might just put me to sleep if you keep doing that baby." He muttered

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick's hair. "I love you so much Nicky" he said softly enjoying the feeling of holding Nick and still being filled by Nick. "It feels good having you inside me" he said with a smile.

"I love you too baby, It feels good being here baby." He mumbled kissing Jeff on the temple. He slowly slid out not really wanting to leave the warmth and closeness that he had from being inside Jeff

Jeff moaned and winced slightly as Nick slid out then smiled holding Nick close "I guess we should get cleaned up and dressed" he said smiling. He scooted over on the bed to stand up and get a wash cloth and as he went to stand up promptly sat back down hissing quietly when he sat "apparently my legs aren't ready to hold me" he laughed.

"Well that means more cuddle time." He said with a smile pulling Jeff close to him.

Jeff smiled cuddling into Nick "I can live with that" he said smiling tucking his head under Nick's chin

Nick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jeff. He laid there for awhile until his stomach started to growl."Dammit maybe not as long as I hoped"

Jeff smiled "How about you get the washcloth" he said with a smile.

Nick smiled and got up heading to the bathroom. He got the washcloth wet making sure it was warm before heading out to his boyfriend and gently cleaning him off and then himself. "How is that baby?" he asked softly

"Much better baby thank you" he said smiling and then tried to stand up again. He smiled when his legs actually held him this time "Ok I think I'm going to be able to walk this time" he said with a giggle. He pulled his clothes back on and then waited for Nick to do the same. "Hopefully our brothers have saved us some chili" he said smiling

"Yeah I hope so I am starving, especially now."He said with a wink as he pulled his clothes back on. "So what kind of comments do you think we will get?" he said

Jeff laughed "I am too" he said returning the wink then blushed slightly "I don't know but I don't care what they say I'm happy we did what we did" he said smiling pulling Nick in for a soft kiss.

"Oh me too baby, It was wonderful I don't regret a moment of it." He muttered softly kissing him back.

Jeff smiled "Me either baby" he said smiling and taking Nick's arm walking with him down to the kitchen "I love you Nicky" he said smiling as they walked into the kitchen again.

Nick smiled kissing him and said "I love you too baby." He walked into the kitchen hoping the others would behave, but having a feeling they wouldn't. Spotting Kurt he asked "Hey Kurt is there still some food left?"

Sebastian looked up and smiled "There was still plenty left Nick" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled and walked out to the kitchen grabbing two bowls and dishing up some chili for both of them "Here Nicky" he said handing one to Nick with a spoon.

Kurt watched the other two come into the kitchen and smiled at how they were towards each other. "I hope you enjoy the Chili. I guess it was good they all seemed to eat it pretty quick." Kurt said with a chuckle.

Nick took the bowl and settled down on a couch and began eating. "Damn Kurt and Seb this is good." He mumbled between bites

Jeff smiled sitting down with Nick and began eating as well nodding in agreement with his boyfriend "Yes it definitely is you guys have to cook more often" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled and sat near them "I somehow have a feeling there were quite a few damns and other superlatives thrown about your room a bit ago" he said slyly and quietly enough that only Niff could hear him.

Kurt smiled and said "We will think about it just don't get used to it being an all the time thing." He said shaking his head at them and then swatting at Sebastian for his comment.

Nick blushed "Hush Sebastian, You two aren't exactly quiet you know. "

Sebastian smiled and fended off his boyfriend swatting him "Hey! What did I do?" he asked laughing. "You know I have to tease and they would do the same if it was us" he said smiling. Sebastian looked at Nick confused "What do you mean? You heard us?" he asked

Jeff blushed bright red at Seb's comment "You have no proof" he said trying to look innocent but his blush giving him away.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian "You know what you did baby, Behave yourself you know paybacks can be a bitch." He said

Nick smiled evilly. Yes we heard you. So stop teasing or we will do the same Mr. Smythe." Nick said winking at his boyfriend.

Sebastian smirked "Well you know if we were loud enough that you heard us I must have been doing something right" he said with a wink

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully "Yes well Nicky did everything right" he said with a smile laying his head on Nick's shoulder as they ate surprising himself with his boldness.

"SEBASTIAN"Kurt shrieked before pulling away, glaring at the boy.

Nick blushed and said "Thank you baby," enjoying how Jeff was being so bold he really liked to see this side of him.

Sebastian hung his head a little sheepishly "Sorry Love" he said holding his arms out to Kurt "I'll be good I promise" he said with a slight pout.

Jeff smiled "You're welcome baby" he said he noticed Nick seemed to like him being so bold and stashed that bit of info away for later.

Kurt tried not looking at his pouting face, but found it hard to do. He settled back into his arms saying "You better mister."

Nick smiled eating his soup and watching the two new lovebirds he could tell it was going to be interesting with the two of them around. He couldn't wait to get to know them better.

Sebastian smiled holding his boyfriend close "Sorry Love" he said again in Kurt's ear. Then wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Jeff smiled watching them as well he had a feeling that Seb and Kurt were going to be close friends and he couldn't wait.

Kurt smiled and snuggled close. "I am still kind of cold, This place must be hard to heat" he muttered.

Nick finished off his Chili and got up to take the bowl to the sink. "Are you done baby?" he asked softly.

Jeff smiled and nodded handing his bowl to Nick "Thank you baby" he said thankful he didn't have to get up he didn't hurt bad but he was a little sore.

Sebastian smiled and held him closer "it may just be because it was out for so long I'm sure it will warm up baby" he said kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"You are welcome baby," He said has he took the bowl. Smiling softly and leaning down to place a kiss on his temple.

Kurt shivered "I hope so, Otherwise we need to figure out some way to warm up." Kurt said with another shiver curling close to Sebastian

Jeff smiled leaning into Nick's kiss and waited for him to come back when Nick came back in he carefully curled into his side moving kinda slow and stiff.

Sebastian looked at Kurt worriedly he looked over at Wes "Hey Wes can you do me a favor and grab me a blanket?" he asked and smiled when Wes ran off and came back to the common room with one of the blankets from his and Kurt's bed "Thanks" he said and threw it over them tucking it around them trying to get Kurt warm again and rubbing up and down Kurt's arms.

NIck noticed how slow Jeff was moving slow he leaned close and asked."You ok baby?"

Kurt blushed when he heard what Sebastian said, but once the blanket was around him he snuggled close to Sebastian pulling the blanket tight around the two of them. "Thank you Wes, Thank you baby.' He whispered.

Jeff looked at Nick and nodded "Yeah just a little sore baby" he said smiling. "Seb scoot over here with Kurt, Nicky and I can sit close too and help warm Kurt up" he said smiling

Sebastian smiled and scooted close to them throwing the blanket around them as well "There we go baby we'll get you warm now" he said smiling.

Kurt sighed as he began to warm up. "I'm sorry I just don't deal well with cold." He muttered.

Nick curled close to Jeff under the blanket and wrapped an arm around him. "Hope this helps you Kurt and there is no need to feel bad about this." He told Kurt .

Sebastian nodded "We're just trying to get you warmed up baby" he said holding Kurt close.

Jeff nodded and lay his head on Nick's shoulder "Yes we don't need you catching cold Kurt" he said smiling.

"I know you are trying to keep more warm and thank you I just hate being a nuisance is all." He whispered.

Nick said "Yeah we don't need you to catch a cold. I myself Hate colds they are miserable. "

Sebastian smiled "You're not a nuisance baby we just want you to be warm" he said smiling kissing Kurt's head.

Jeff smiled and nodded "Yes and trust me you don't want Nicky to get a cold either he's such a baby about it and whines because he doesn't feel good" he said smiling and then kissed Nick's temple "But I love him anyways and I always take care of him" he said smiling.

"OK Bas, " He mumbled wanting to climb into his lap but stayed at his side.

"Hush you, You aren't much better. But I do love how you take care of me baby," He said leaning into the kiss, pouting slightly.

Sebastian smiled pulling Kurt closer so that he was practically in his lap and kissed his temple he leaned over to Kurt "You can sit in my lap if you want baby" he said softly so only Kurt heard him.

Jeff smiled and stuck his tongue out at Nick "I'm not nearly as bad as you my love" he said poking Nick in the side

Kurt blushed when Sebastian pulled him onto his lap. "Thank you Bas" He muttered before snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around him.

"Maybe, Maybe not. But you still are a bit bad." He said smiling hugging him tight

Sebastian smiled holding Kurt close wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and smiled when Niff scooted closer again to help keep Kurt warm.

Jeff smiled into the hug and pulled Nick even closer and then snuck his hand under Nick's shirt to poke his side knowing Nick was ticklish.

Kurt sighed as he slowly began to warm up. "Thank you guys I am finally starting to warm tucked his head under Sebastian's chin getting even more comfortable.

Nick jumped slightly as Jeff poked his side. "Stop that baby. " He muttered.

Jeff smiled "Aww but why Nicky?" he asked playfully poking him again and turning to Kurt "I'm glad we could help warm you Kurtie" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled "Good I'm glad you are warming up Baby" he said smiling when Kurt tucked his head under his chin.

"Payback Jeffrey Sterling just remember that." He said softly poking him back slightly

"So warm Bas," said sleepily finally getting warm enough to relax fully against Sebastian. He was fighting the drowsiness that was taking over but he was finding it very hard to do.

Jeff smiled "Is that so Nicholas?" he asked squeaking when Nick did manage to poke his side then flinched slightly when he ended up bouncing as a result of trying to get away from his boyfriend "Ok truce" he said smiling and cuddling into Nick trying not to make a big deal about that fact that he was a little sore still knowing that Nick would worry.

Sebastian smiled rubbing Kurt's back "Take a nap baby I'll wake you up in a bit" he said smiling kissing Kurt's head.

"M'K" He muttered slowly falling asleep in the warmth.

Nick smiled and said "OH I guess we can call a truce at least for now." He mumbled.

Jeff smiled "Ok baby" he said smiling cuddling close into Nick's side "I love you baby" he said smiling giving Nick a sweet kiss.

Sebastian smiled watching the other two on the couch. They were adorable and he hoped Kurt and he would be that comfortable with each other as well. "Oh good you two settled it but shhh Kurt fell asleep" he said quietly.

"I love you too Jeffey" He mumbled and wrapped his arms around him

Kurt mumbled in his sleep kind of hearing what was going on around him. He was so warm and safe he didn't want to move from his spot.

Jeff smiled cuddling close "Ok Sebby" he said quietly smiling and laying his head on Nick's chest.

Sebastian smiled at the nickname he wasn't sure he would let just anyone call him that. He gently rubbed Kurt's back as he slept.

Nick smiled and began stroking Jeff's back while talking quietly to Blaine and Wes

Kurt continued to mumble in his sleep. He eventually started thrashing around like he was having a nightmare. "No Please don't hurt me David " He muttered.

Sebastian smiled watching Nick and Jeff and talking as well with Wes and Blaine until he felt Kurt moving then he heard what he was saying "Oh no you don't" he said softly "Kurt baby come on wake up it's just a dream come on love" he said gently shaking Kurt "Come on baby come on wake up" he said

Jeff looked over "Kurtie come on wake up please" he said helping Seb gently shake Kurt

Kurt gasped as he felt someone shaking him. He shot up out of Sebastian's lap and ran out of the room not really paying attention to where he was going. He found himself in his dorm where he curled onto the bed into a ball. It had been awhile since he had a dream like that he wasn't sure what had brought it on but he was so embarrassed he couldn't believe that had happened. He started sobbing into the pillows.


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6 - Nightmares

Nick startled at Kurt making noise and then when he jumped up and ran out of the room he wasn't sure what was going on. "UMMM what just happened?" he asked in confusion

Sebastian was so startled when Kurt shot up he let him go then he went after him "Kurt! Baby come back" he called he heard crying and then found Kurt in their room he walked in cautiously not wanting to startle Kurt "Baby?" he called softly "Kurt are you ok?" he asked slowly walking over to the bed.

Kurt heard Sebastian come in and tried to burrow further into the blankets. "No Bas I am so embarassed. I thought my nightmares where done." He muttered

Sebastian smiled and sat on the bed next to Kurt laying a hand on his shoulder "Baby can I tell you a secret? I still have nightmares of what I went through too" he said. "It doesn't happen often and I never know when I will have one but I do have them" he said smiling. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about baby we all understand we have all been there some like me are still there" he said pulling the blanket from Kurt's face and kissing his forehead "Come here baby" he said opening his arms to him wanting to comfort him.

Kurt crawled over to Sebastian and curled into his arms. "I know baby, Its just so hard you know. I hate them I don't want to ever have to go through that again."

Sebastian wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt "I know baby I know exactly how you feel" he said holding Kurt rubbing his back "You won't go through that again Love you are safe here and if the tuition every gets to be too much then I'll help your parents pay for it." he said kissing Kurt's head. "I won't let you have to go back into that environment" he said

"Bastian I can't ask you to do that. Its not right" He whispered blushing that this boy would do something like that for him.

Sebastian smiled "I didn't say you would ask Baby" he said smiling holding him closer "I would offer to your Dad anyways though I don't want you to go back there" he said "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you" he said.

"Bastian, thank you baby. I love you too and thank you for putting up with all of this." he said softly

Sebastian smiled and then smiled bigger when he realized that Kurt had said he loved him. "I'm here for you baby for whatever you want or need" he said smiling kissing his head.

"I hope you realize I am here for you as well in anyway I can be." He said leaning into the kiss.

Sebastian smiled "Of course baby and I'll make sure to tell you when I need extra support from you" he said smiling holding Kurt close "Are you ok now?" he asked Kurt seemed calmer

Jeff poked his head in the room "Kurtie? Are you ok?" he asked softly

Kurt smiled softly at Jeff. "Yes Jeffy I am better thank you for asking .

"Bas thank you for this it really helped alot." He whispered kissing him softly

Sebastian smiled when Jeff asked if Kurt was ok. "You're welcome baby" he said kissing him back.

Jeff smiled walking into the room and walked over to the bed then gave Kurt a hug "We were worried about you Kurtie" he said

"Thank you and tell the guys I am ok. I will be out soon. " He said hugging Jeff back

Jeff smiled and nodded "Ok Kurt I'll tell them" he said and then waved walking out and heading towards the kitchen

Sebastian smiled and held Kurt close "I'm glad you are ok now baby" he said tilting Kurt's chin up for a sweet kiss.

Kurt smiled softly into the kiss "Thank you baby. Again I am sorry"

Nick looked up when Jeff came back. "Is he ok Jeff?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded holding Kurt to him. "You're welcome baby, and theres nothing to be sorry for." he said smiling.

Jeff smiled walking over to Nick "Yes he is fine just a little embarrassed" he said smiling

"I guess I should go explain myself" he mumbled blushing

"Good I am glad he's ok , I wonder what caused his nightmare."Nick asked with concern

Sebastian smiled "I'm sure they will understand baby" he said smiling kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Jeff nodded "I'm not sure" he said "Although sometimes nothing triggers them they just happen you've calmed me a good number of times after mine have showed up out of nowhere." he said.

"OK Bas I certainly hope so." He whispered leaning into the kiss.

"Yeah I guess thats true. It just sucks that anyone has to go through that." Nick muttered

Sebastian smiled and tilted Kurt's head up to look at him "Do you want to go back now?" he asked

Jeff smiled snuggling into Nick "I know I agree" he said smiling.

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah probably better. I don't want them to worry.

"Well I hope he will come back soon I don't want him to think we will make fun of him or anything . It's not something that can be helped. " Nick said in concern

Sebastian nodded and got up and offered his hand to Kurt to help him up as well.

Jeff smiled "He said they would be back in a few minutes I think he wanted to calm down a little more before he came back" he said smiling.

Kurt took Sebastian's hand smiling and followed him out of the room. He was a bit nervous about how the others would react to what had happened.

"Good I hope he does. I think most would agree with me and that we know its something he can't help and that we would never make fun of him for it." Nick said seriously

Sebastian smiled and led him to the kitchen again "I don't think they will make fun of you baby" he said from what he had seen from the other boys he didn't think they would do that.

Jeff nodded "I know baby I think that because of what he's gone through though that he is afraid that we will" he said

"OK baby, but if they do I will be heading back to our room" He said quietly

"Yeah probably so we will just have to show him we are not that way. " He said softly Turning towards the door when he heard footsteps

Sebastian smiled and nodded "I don't think you have to worry about that but ok Baby" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled kissing his cheek and watching the door as well.

Kurt nervously followed Sebastian into the kitchen, chewing on his lip as he walked in. He looked around at the other guys and didn't really see glares or anything else to cause him to worry he slowly relaxed and followed Sebastian to the couch they were on earlier

Nick smiled softly at Kurt and when he sat down he asked. "How are you doing Kurt. Are you ok?"

Jeff walked over and sat on the other side of Kurt and wrapped his arms around him "Kurtie are you ok now? We were worried about you" he said as the other guys all gave Kurt understanding looks and nodded

Sebastian smiled at the caring treatment Kurt was receiving.

Kurt was startled when Jeff Hugged him but he relaxed into it and smiled softly. "I am better now Jeffy thank you. Thank you all."

Nick smiled and said. "Its no problem Kurt some of us have gone through the same thing so we know what its like. Please don't worry about us thinking bad of you. Most of us are here for a reason." Nick said sadly

Jeff nodded "And more than you think are here for the same reason you are" he said a little sadly "Nicky has to help me still when my nightmares crop up on me the good thing is it doesn't happen as often as it used to" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled "Thanks you guys and thank you Jeff" he said then turned to Kurt "And like I told you I suffer from the nightmares as well so it's not a big deal babe it's just something we have to deal with" he said kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt grinned and said. "Well now that I know I wont be so worried about it. It was hard sometimes having these at home. Dad didn't really know how to help me. Its is good to know that someone knows what is going on and how to make things better. "

Nick sat down by jeff and pulled him close. "Yes I have and I know if I ever have any issues I can talk to Jeff or Blaine or Wes and they will help all that they can." He said glancing at his friends.

Jeff nodded and smiled snuggling into Nick "You can always talk to me baby" he said smiling.

Wes smiled "Any of us will help if we can Kurt and Sebastian that's part of being a Warbler and especially those of us on the council we are always here if you need to talk and nothing will go any further than whoever you talk to if you don't want it to" he said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled he was surprised he'd never had friends like this before he thought he liked it quite a bit "Thanks Wes." he said smiling "And you too Jeff and Nick" he said.

"I know baby thank you so much and thank you Wes." Nick said with a nod and a smile

Kurt watched them not believing what he was hearing. "Wow thank you guys that is very much appreciated. I hope not to bother you to much. But it will be nice to know that there are others to talk to when i feel like I need to. " Kurt said snuggling close to Sebastian .

Sebastian smiled holding Kurt to him. "It really is nice to know and I'm sure when I get to know some of you a little better I will come to you as well when I need to" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled leaning against Nick he smiled and whispered "I love you so much baby and you are most welcome" he said smiling and snuggling into him.

Kurt smiled at Sebastian and nodded in agreement. "So now what should we do since i kind of interrupted our day earlier" Kurt said with a blush

"I love you too baby" Nick said pulling him closer. " I personally am up for whatever you guys want to do." Nick said smiling

Wes smiled "Warblers? Should we all convene to the Senior Commons for Movies?" He asked with a smile.

Jeff smiled "Oh yes! That sounds wonderful" he said smiling and bouncing slightly in his seat

Sebastian smiled at Jeff and Wes "What do you think Kurt?" he asked

"Sounds good to me as long as we bring the blankets. " He says with a grin.

Nick chuckled at his boyfriends antics. Gently pulling him up to take him to the Senior Commons

Jeff smiled and followed Nick to the Senior Commons "Hey can you grab our blankets too? I think they are still in your room" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled and nodded "Yeah we'll grab them" he said smiling grabbing the blanket they had and walking with Kurt back to their room for the rest of the blanket

Kurt smiled and followed Sebastian, they finally settled down on one of the couches in the Commons waiting for the others before starting the movie.

Nick followed Sebastian and Kurt since some of their blankets were in their room before he heading back to his and Jeff's room to pick up another one,

Jeff smiled following Nick and helped him grab their blankets Once in the Commons he settled down beside Kurt and Sebastian cuddling with Nick in their blankets.

Sebastian smiled and settled in with Kurt snuggling into the blankets pulling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt sighed as he settled into Sebastian's arms. "Thank you baby, if I get too heavy or anything please let me know I will get off of you then." He whispered

Nick pulled Jeff close wrapping his arms around him. "How is that baby?"

Jeff smiled snuggling into his boyfriend "This is perfect baby" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled "Baby you're not too heavy I promise" he said smiling wrapping his arms around him

Nick smiled and whispered "Glad to hear it baby, I wonder what we'll be watching?"

"Ok good baby, because I am very comfortable. " Kurt said with a chuckle

Sebastian smiled and chuckled "Good I'm glad you are comfortable" he said smiling at the other boys as they walked in and all got settled around the room

Jeff smiled leaning back into Nick "Wes? What are we going to watch?" he asked

Wes smiled and held up a few different movies "Well we have the Dark Knight Trilogy, The Avengers, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings"

Kurt's eyes lite up at the mention of harry potter but he didn't say anything, he waited to see what others where going to do.

Nick grinned he loved all the choices, but didn't want to be the only one to choose so he kept quiet. "Those

are some good choices Wes." He said with a grin

Wes shook his head "all right Warblers what does everyone want to watch?" he asked "Jeff I know wants to watch Harry Potter," he said with a playful roll of his eyes "Kurt I saw that Harry Potter for you as well?" he asked

Jeff smiled and stuck his tongue out at Wes and snuggled closer to Nick

Sebastian smiled at Wes "I like the Harry Potter idea as well but any will be fine" he said smiling.

Nick laughed " I think we all know Jeff too well. " he said hugging him close.

Kurt blushed "Am I really that obvious" he muttered.

Wes smiled "No I just saw your face light up when I mentioned Harry Potter" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled "There's nothing wrong with you liking those movies Love" he said smiling.

Jeff smiled and mock pouted "I'm not that bad am I?" he asked snuggling back into Nick's arms

Blaine looked at Jeff and smiled "Uh Jeff you with Harry Potter is like me with Katy Perry" he said smiling.

Kurt grinned before snuggling close before saying "Katy Perry huh, she's not bad but I prefer Gaga myself."

Nick rubbed Jeff's back and said "Baby its ok, Harry Potter is pretty good and I love you anyway."

Jeff smiled nuzzling Nick's chest "Thank you Nicky I love you too" he said smiling.

Sebastian smiled "If I had to chose between the two I would have to say Gaga as well" he said smiling kissing Kurt's forehead.

Wes smiled at the other boys "Anyone have any objections to Harry Potter?" he asked and laughed when the other boys shook their heads.

Kurt smiled big at Sebastian " Good another thing we have in common" he chuckled that

"Your welcome baby" Nick said softly

Sebastian smiled holding Kurt close to him and tilted Kurt's chin up for a sweet kiss.

Jeff smiled giving Nick a kiss and cuddling close to watch the movie.

Kurt smiled into the kiss before relaxing and deepening it. " Behave baby, " He whispered pulling back trying to calm himself down.

Sebastian smiled "What's the matter baby? Am I getting you worked up?" he teased with a smirk.

Kurt lightly smacked him on the chest "Yes you are Mr. Smythe." Kurt mumbled blushing

Nick pulled Jeff onto his lap wrapping his arms around him and settled back to watch the movie. He loved having him this close to him and even closer was better like they had earlier. But he knew it wasn't practical to do that all the time no matter how much he enjoyed it.

Jeff squeaked a little when Nick pulled him into his lap because Nick had surprised him but he turned around and smiled getting comfortable in his boyfriend's lap laying his head against Nick's neck and placed a sweet kiss there he leaned up and whispered "Later if I'm not too sore maybe we can do what we did earlier? Or if you want to have a turn at being bottom? It feels AMAZING" he said softly so only Nick could hear.

Nick shuddered at the idea, He really did want to see what it felt like. " I would like a turn sometime I am not going to lie. I know what I did felt pretty good to me. But could tell you were feeling pretty good yourself. " He said with a grin.

Jeff smiled "Ok baby I'll like to do that for you too" he said smiling kissing his cheek. "We'll talk about it when we go back to our room?" he said snuggling close

"OK baby I think that sounds like an idea." He said smiling.

Sebastian smiled kissing Kurt's cheek "Ok I'll behave for now but once we get back to our room I'm not making any promises" he said smiling.

Kurt grinned and asked " OH really and what exactly are you thinking Mr. Smythe. " He whispered

Sebastian smirked "Anything you'll let me get away with" he teased

Jeff smiled he loved being so close with Nick and spending time with the rest of their Warbler family.

Nick relaxed and began watching the show. Rubbing circles in Jeff's back has he did.

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Well we shall have to see then won't we?" he said turning and relaxing back against Sebastian to watch the show.

Jeff smiled sighing contently as Nick rubbed his back "Feels good Nicky" he said smiling laying his head on Nick's chest watching the movie

Sebastian smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist "I can't wait Baby" he said softly

"Good baby I am glad you like it."he whispered continuing to rub his back as they watched the show

"Why exactly is that baby?" He said with a chuckle is mind going a million miles a minute thinking about what Sebastian had planned for him.

Sebastian smiled "Oh I'm pretty sure you can come up with a couple reasons on your own" he teased kissing his cheek.

Jeff smiled snuggling closer to his Nicky and watched the movie pulling the blankets a bit tighter around them.

Kurt blushed at that comment. Leaning back into him."Yes baby I can and all would be really nice,especially if it feels as good as last night" he whispered

Sebastian smiled "I'll do my best baby" he said smiling nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"I am sure you will Bas and I look forward to it." He said smiling before snuggling closer wrapping his arms around Sebastian.

"Are you warm enough baby?' Nick asked in concern, holding the blankets close around them

Jeff smiled and nodded snuggling into Nick "Yes now I am baby" he said placing a sweet kiss on Nick's cheek.

"Ok baby, Just let me know if you need anything or get cold ok." Nick said softly

Jeff smiled and nodded "ok baby" he said smiling cuddling close after the second movie he started to yawn.

Sebastian smiled and held on to Kurt he looked over at Jeff "Quit that it's contagious" he said playfully yawning as well.

Kurt chuckled at the two of them. Trying hard not to follow them but wasn't able to help himself. "Jeff see what you started." Kurt mumbled

Nick laughed at them and pulled Jeff close. "Are you really that tired baby?" He asked softly

Jeff looked up at Nick with a sly grin "Of course Nicky why would I pretend otherwise?" he asked innocently as possible

Sebastian chuckled "Yes see what you started" he said smiling he looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was yawning too

Wes also noticed this and smiled "All right Warblers lets turn in to our rooms for the night"

Nick looked at him closely "You sir are evil Mister Sterling what kind of plans do you have sir." He whispered

Kurt laughed but slowly got up before turning with a hand out to help Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled taking Kurt's hand "Thank you baby" he said grabbing their blankets

Jeff just grinned and got up holding his hand out to Nick "You'll see" he said smiling.

"Bas baby you are very welcome. Lets go snuggle in our room" He said softly

Nick got up blushing not sure what to expect from his boyfriend. But he followed him to their room. "all right baby." He said quietly


	7. Kurtbastian

Chapter 7 - Kurtbastian

Sebastian smiled and led Kurt to their room "Ok baby help me push the beds together" he said smiling throwing the blankets on the floor for the moment.

Kurt smiled and helped Sebastian with the beds. "Now what baby ?" he asked softly as he headed over to his dresser to get out his pajamas

Sebastian smiled and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt then pulled on some pajama pants then went and lay on the bed "Hmm well for starters you could come here so we can cuddle" he said with a smile.

Kurt blushed and got his pajama pants on before he crawled into bed next to Sebastian " This better baby" he said curling next to him

Sebastian smiled pulling Kurt to him closer "Yes it really is" he said smiling tilting Kurt's chin up for a kiss.

Kurt smiled into the kiss after a few moments he pulled away and asked "Why is that baby?"

Sebastian smiled "It's a lot easier to cuddle you with all this room to spare" he said smiling holding Kurt close and kissing him again "I love you baby" he said.

"I love you too Bas." he muttered wrapping his arms around Sebastian

Sebastian smiled "Are you tired baby? Or would you rather play a little?" he asked with a wink

"Well I think a little playing would be nice, I'm not too tired yet." He said softly with a blush

Sebastian smiled pulling Kurt a little closer and kissing his neck while slowly working his hand up Kurt's shirt to play with his nipples "How far do you want to go baby?" he asked softly.

Kurt moaned has Sebastian played with his nipples and kissed his neck "OOH God baby feels good. I don't know I want to feel you Bas." He whispered

Sebastian looked up at Kurt a little surprised "A-are you sure baby?" he asked he wasn't going to lie he really wanted to make love to Kurt but he wanted to make sure Kurt was ready

"Yes I am sure, Just go slow please. " He whispered blushing. He hoped that Sebastian would not think bad of him because he wanted that closeness that making love would give them. He had never really felt this before and to him it just felt right.

Sebastian smiled "Of course baby I don't want to hurt you I just wanted to make sure you are ready I don't want any regrets between us" he said smiling.

"Bas , Thank you baby, But this is something I have been thinking about and I feel that I want my first time to be with you. If thats ok. IF you don't feel you can thats fine too we can just do what we did before." He said softly

Sebastian smiled "Trust me baby I want to I just wanted to make sure you were ready" he said smiling tilting Kurt's chin up for a sweet but passionate kiss.

Kurt smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Sebastian and pulling him close. "So ready Bas" He whispered

Sebastian smiled and nodded "Ok baby" he said smiling and pulling away from Kurt slightly to reach into the bedside drawer for a condom and the lube "Just let me know if I hurt you baby" he said smiling.

"I will baby, " he said has he watched him retrieve the supplies, relaxing back onto the bed has he did

Sebastian smiled and slowly stripped his boyfriend then himself then smiled and kissed Kurt passionately and slowly kissed his way down Kurt's neck.

Kurt tilted his neck to the side, giving Sebastian better access to it, moaning at the sensations he was giving him."Yes baby feels so good" Kurt moaned

Sebastian smiled and kissed his way to Kurt's chest playing with one of his nipples with his hand and licking, kissing, and nibbling the other.

Kurt moaned and arched into Sebastian. 'Please Bas...soooooo gooood more baby " he muttered

Sebastian smiled loving the sounds Kurt was making and then slowly kissed his way down Kurt's stomach and then nipped slightly at his hip and continued on his way and took Kurt into his mouth

Kurt gasped " God baby I love that feels wonderful" he said trying to hold still has Sebastian sucked him

Sebastian smiled and gently held Kurt down and then slicked his fingers and spread Kurt's legs a little more he placed his finger against Kurt's entrance so he knew it was there then continued sucking him as he gently and slowly inserted his finger in his boyfriend

Kurt moaned had he felt the long finger enter him " oh... oh god good...he muttered loving the feeling of something in him.

Sebastian smiled working his finger in and out of his boyfriend before gently inserting another.

When Sebastian entered another finger Kurt stiffened slightly the stretch was something he wasn't sure about at first but he began to relax and found he really liked it

Sebastian stopped when he saw Kurt stiffened he let Kurt get used to him then started moving again and then he started crooking his fingers and scissoring his boyfriend trying to hit Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moaned it felt really good but he couldn't figure out what Sebastian was doing "baby? What...what are you doing?" He mumbled

Sebastian looked up at Kurt and smiled "Looking for your prostate" he said smiling and continuing to crook his fingers trying to find his boyfriend's sweet spot.

All of a sudden Kurt felt pleasure shoot through him "OH GOD BASSS ...right there " he stuttered out arching into the sensations

Sebastian grinned "Ok so it's right here" he said smiling and hitting it again a little harder this time.

Kurt cried out in pleasure as he hit it again " yes... ohh...ohhhh I ..." Kurt muttered thrashing on the bed "bas pleseeee" he moaned

Sebastian moaned at the noises Kurt was making and slowly added another finger to finish stretching Kurt.

"Yes Bas ...so good I..." He shuddered and thrashed on the bed. He had never felt something like this and was beginning to wonder how much more intense it could be.

Sebastian smiled "Are you ready for me baby?" he asked he wanted to make Kurt scream for him he loved the noises that he was making now and he wanted to hear more of them.

Yes oh baby, please,please I want to feel you" he muttered

Sebastian smiled and nodded slicking himself and slowly entering Kurt "OH Fuck Kurt" he moaned as he entered him "So tight"

Kurt gasped and arched into Sebastian. At first it was there was a bit of a burn but he was getting used to it and wanted Sebastian to move. "BASS please move" He moaned

Sebastian moaned and nodded "Ok baby" he said and started to slowly rock into Kurt "Oh Kurt" he moaned.

"Bas, bas oh god " He muttered wrapping his legs around Sebastian trying to get more.

Sebastian moaned as Kurt pulled him in deeper "Damn Kurt" he moaned and thrust a little harder angling his hips trying to hit Kurt's prostate.

"Bas bas oh please right there" Kurt groaned biting his lip trying to stay quiet

Sebastian smiled and continued thrusting into him making sure to hit that spot inside Kurt that drove him crazy "OH Kurt, baby so tight, so good" he moaned.

Kurt moaned thrashing and mumbling "Bas...bas oh god please...baby so good"

Sebastian moaned "Oh Kurt! Baby so good!" he moaned thrusting into Kurt a bit harder.

"yes...yes there " kurt gasped thrusting back onto Sebastian trying to get him deeper

Sebastian smiled and lifted Kurt's hips so that he could get deeper and thrust a bit harder "Baby so good" he moaned.

Kurt arched and began babbling and moaning under Sebastian

Sebastian moaned he loved the noises Kurt was making he reached between them and started stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts

So close Bas oh soooo good please" he muttered

Sebastian smiled and continued thrusting into Kurt and stroking him "Come on baby cum for me" he moaned as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend

Kurt moaned "Bastiannnnnn yes please" he moaned arching and cumming all over Sebastian's hand

Sebastian moaned as Kurt tightened around him "Oh Kurt, Oh Fuck! KUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTT!" he moaned as he came thrusting into Kurt again as he came he collapsed on Kurt's chest panting "Oh baby damn that was amazing baby"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian " Yes Bas baby it was wonderful"

Sebastian smiled laying his head on Kurt's chest "Are you alright baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked a little worried

"I am more than alright. Thank you Bas and no you didn't hurt me." He whispered

Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt sweetly "Ok Baby I just wanted to make sure" he said smiling.

"I know baby I really appreciate that" he said smiling pulling him close

Sebastian smiled cuddling close to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"love when you hold me bas" he whispered relaxing back into him.

Sebastian smiled and held Kurt a little tighter "Good baby cuz I like holding you" he said nuzzling Kurt's neck.

Kurt grinned and moved his neck to the side to give Sebastian more room" I still expect to wake up from this wonderful dream" he whispered

Sebastian smiled "I'm real baby just like you are although at times I wonder how someone as beautiful as you could be real" he said with a smile nuzzling Kurt's neck a bit more since he seemed to like it

"I'm not beautiful, but thank you for thinking so Bas" he said softly relaxing back into Sebastian

"I'm going to make you believe me one of these days baby" he said smiling "You are extremely beautiful to me baby" he said smiling placing a sweet kiss below Kurt's ear.

Kurt sighed in contentment "Maybe you will baby, but for now hold me, we should get up and clean ourselves but I don't feel like moving I'm too comfortable" he said with a chuckle

Sebastian smiled "Do you want me to get up baby?" he asked he didn't really want to get up but he didn't really want to wake up with dried cum on them either.

"Not really but I guess we better otherwise it won't be pleasant to clean up in the morning." He said with a sigh starting to get up

Sebastian smiled gently laying Kurt back down "I'll get a washcloth baby you stay there and relax" he said smiling he got up and got a warm washcloth he cleaned himself off then came back to Kurt and cleaned him off then he threw the washcloth into the hamper and cuddled back down with Kurt pulling him close

Kurt moaned in appreciation as Sebastian clean him "thank you baby" he mumbled as he cuddled back in to Sebastian

Sebastian smiled "You're very welcome babydoll" he said smiling and holding Kurt close he pulled the blankets up "I love you baby" he said smiling.

"Love you too Bas" Kurt mumbled snuggling down next to Sebastian and falling asleep quickly

Sebastian smiled holding Kurt close and falling asleep as well.


	8. Niff

Chapter 8 - Niff

Jeff smirked leading Nick to their room then shut the door as soon as they walked in he smiled backing Nick into the door and kissing him passionately.

Nick gasped and then moaned as Jeff kissed him. His hands gripping his hips. "God Jeff that was unexpected" he muttered pulling back for a breath

Jeff smirked "Are you complaining baby?" he teased

"Not at all baby, just a comment" he whispered

Jeff smiled and pulled Nick in for another kiss then playfully pulled away and slowly stripped putting on a show for Nick on his way to their bed.

Nick tried chasing him with his lips before he realized what he was doing then when he finally looked up and saw him stripping he gasped and started to do the same. "Damn Jeff, you are so gorgeous baby." he muttered as he followed him to the bed.

Jeff smiled laying down on the bed and opening his arms to Nick "So are you baby" he said smiling and pulled Nick to him for another passionate kiss.

"Not like you baby, "He muttered pulling him close by his hips

Jeff smiled and with a smirk ground his hips against Nick's "Love you Nicky" he said smiling.

"Love you too baby" He groaned has Jeff ground against him "Feels good baby"

Jeff grinned and started kissing Nick's neck as he ground against him again "Do you wanna turn on the bottom baby?" he asked nipping underneath Nick's ear.

"OH Please baby I really do want that." He moaned has Jeff ground against him .

Jeff smiled and kissed his way down Nick's neck to his chest teasing one of his nipples with his tongue and teeth and the other with his hand.

Nick arched into Jeff's mouth trying to get more of his mouth on him. "Baby, Oh God Please." He muttered

Jeff smiled loving the noises his boyfriend was making and continuing his actions then switching sides and what he was doing.

Nick moaned holding Jeff's head on his chest. He was beside himself with pleasure he wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He just knew he needed more. "Baby, Pleaseeeeee "

Jeff smiled kissing his way down Nick's chest again and kissed his way down his stomach nipping at Nick's hip

Nick thrashed underneath Jeff trying to get him where he wanted him most.

Jeff smiled and kissed his way down taking Nick's cock into his mouth and giving the slit a nice long lick before taking it back into his mouth

Nick gasped and tried not to thrust himself into Jeff's mouth it felt so amazing being in that wet heat. "YES Baby " he moaned

Jeff smiled gently holding Nick's hips down and bobbed his head up and down on Nick's cock taking as much of Nick as he could into his mouth loving the sounds his boyfriend was making.

Nick grunted in frustration as Jeff held him down" please baby I ... need more ... something" he gasped

Jeff smiled and nodded grabbing the lube and a condom then settled back down between Nick's legs again. He took Nick back into his mouth then slicked his fingers and gently entered one into his boyfriend gently watching Nick for signs of discomfort.

Nick stiffened up at the intrusion but slowly began to relax has it began to feel really good." Jefff so goood" he moaned

Jeff watched Nick and gently added another finger "Doing ok baby?" he asked

" Yes baby... please don't stop" he moaned

Jeff smiled and nodded and started scissoring Nick then started crooking his fingers to hit Nick's prostate wanting Nick to feel what he had felt.

Nick arched when Jeff hit something in him" i...oh ...god what is that" he gasped

Jeff smiled and chuckled "That is your prostate baby feels amazing doesn't it?" he asked smiling and made sure to hit it again.

Nick arched trying to get more into him. ' Please Jeffff...more...I need more" he groaned

Jeff smiled and added another finger to make sure Nick was stretched enough.

Nick moaned "Yes baby please...so goood" he said huskily

Jeff smiled looking up at Nick "are you ready for me baby?" he asked moaning at the sight of Nick falling apart beneath him.

"Jeffy please oh god I need you" he gasped thrusting onto jeff's finger

Jeff smiled and nodded "Ok Nicky" he said slicking himself and gently entering his boyfriend making sure to take it slow so as not to hurt Nick.

Nick moaned has Jeff entered him " babyyy please I need more its ok I...I can take it " he gasped

Jeff nodded "Ok baby if you're sure" he said and started slowly rocking into Nick "Oh Nicky! So tight" he moaned.

Nick gasped wrapping his legs around Jeff pulling him in further. "PLease ohhhh God baby so good." he muttered

Jeff gasped as Nick wrapped his legs around him pulling him in deeper "OH NICKY" he moaned then started thrusting into Nick a little harder and faster.

"Jeffy please oh god ...harder deeper so good" he muttered

Jeff nodded and obeyed his boyfriend "NICKY" he moaned as he thrust harder and Nick tightened around him.

Nick shuddered underneath Jeff. He was so lost in all that he was feeling he wanted to shout but wasn't sure he could it felt amazing. "YESSS JEFFFFF " he moaned

Jeff moaned he loved hearing Nick moan his name "Oh Baby so good!" he moaned he was starting to feel heat pool in his belly and the way Nick was thrashing around he could tell Nick was getting close too.

"Please baby, So close." He mumbles reaching down to start stroking himself.

Jeff saw what Nick was about to do and beat him to it and started stroking Nick in time with his thrusts "OH nicky! So close" he moaned angling his hips just right to hit Nick's prostate right on.

"YES YES RIGHT THERE JEFFF " Nick shouted before he tried to muffle himself with a hand. He couldn't believe he had done that.

Jeff moaned and laughed a little "It's o-ok baby" he said smiling kissing Nick then thrusting into him harder and making sure to hit that spot "Cum for me Nicky" he moaned.

Nick gasped stiffened up before he started to cum "Jefff...oh please Jefff " he moaned

Jeff moaned as Nick tightened around him and thrust a couple more times before he came as well. "NIIIIIIIICCKKKYYYYYY!" he moaned cumming as he thrust deep into Nick he then collapsed on Nick's chest panting "Damn Nicky that was amazing" he panted

"Yes baby it was so very good I love you baby" nick whispered

Jeff smiled "I love you too Nicky" he said nuzzling Nick's neck

Nick sighed and kissed Jeffs temple.

Jeff smiled and and leaned into Nick's kiss "I love you so much Nicky thank you if it's possible I feel even closer with you" he said smiling.

"I know jeffy me too" he muttered

Jeff smiled cuddling into him and slowly pulled out of Nick then curled closer again "I love you so much baby" he said smiling.

:

"I love you tooo so very much " he said softly pulling him closer

Jeff smiled snuggling close to his Nicky and laying his head on his chest "Are you ok Baby?" he asked.

"Yes baby I am more than ok I'm wonderful " he whispered

Jeff smiled "Ok I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you" he said smiling

"Jeff I would let you know ok. It was wonderful thank you so much.' He said pulling him close

Jeff beamed at Nick under his praise and nuzzled Nick's neck "Ok baby I'm glad and you are so welcome" he said smiling.

Nick smiled softly "Wow baby how did you stay awake earlier?" He said with a yawn

Jeff chuckled "Did I wear you out Love" he teased cuddling a little closer to Nick

"Yeah a bit, but it was worth it." He said softly

Jeff smiled "Good I think I was able to stay awake because I was so hungry" he said smiling and yawning cuddling close to Nick and wrapping his arms around Nick's waist

"Yeah maybe so, do you think its too early to sleep?' He asked softly

Jeff smiled "Not if you're tired baby. We can go to bed if you want love I'm a bit tired too" he said snuggling close and laying his head on Nick's chest.

"Yes baby can we fall asleep next to each other I want your arms around me when I'm sleep" he mumbled

Jeff beamed at what Nick had said "Good I want to hold you while you sleep too" he said smiling holding Nick close.

Nick smiled leaning back to give Jeff a kiss "Sweet dreams baby" he muttered so happy to be in Jeff's arms he loved it

Jeff smiled and kissed Nick back "I love you baby Good Night" he said tucking his head under Nick's chin and sighing happily as he closed his eyes.

"love you too Jeffy " Nick mumbled softly

Jeff smiled holding on to Nick and nuzzled his neck he pulled the covers up a little more and snuggled close and falling asleep with Nick


End file.
